Diaries Of The Titans
by Aki Hotaru
Summary: Pry into the personal lives of the Titans. [Robin x Starfire, Raven x Beast Boy, Cyborg x Bumblebee]
1. 001

**Diaries of the Titans**

---

**Starfire**

Dear Diary,

Greetings Diary! It is so great to have a notebook to share my feelings in! Robin invited into the world of the diary! He explained that I could write in this whenever I wished to express myself about various matters. How very kind of him! I wonder what one writes in these 'diaries'. I shall write about my fellow friends. Beginning with Robin!

Robin is a very friendly earthling that helps familiarize me with the strange earthly ways. He is very kind and always here to assist me when I am in need of help.

Raven is a very quiet person. She is not of this planet either. She likes to meditate, and one time I attempted the "meditating" with her, but I did not succeed right away. A great amount of concentration is required.

Friend Beast Boy enjoys playing pranks on his friends, but they do not always turn out fortunate. Once, the green male played the "prank" on me, and I was covered in the oil. Perhaps not all "pranks" are of comical nature.

And last, there is Cyborg. He is half earthling, half robot. He likes to do the "booyah" and play the gaming of videos with Beast Boy and sometimes Robin.

Writing in this diary is quite fun! Robin told me that nobody can read what I write in here. I can say an assortment of things without worrying about upsetting an individual. Glorious! Then, I must confess a secret. I think I may see Robin as more than just a friend. Almost how I liked Glodrin on planet Tamaran when I was a mere Glorfling. But I fear if I tell Robin this, he will run away as Glodrin did, and then I would be very unhappy.

I must close this entry for now, because Robin promised that he would take me to the mall of shopping! So now, I must depart.

Goodbye, Diary!

_Starfire_


	2. 002

**Diaries of the Titans**

**---**

**Raven**

Dear Diary,

Yet another day went by in which Beast Boy would not leave me alone. As if trying to get me to eat tofu wasn't enough, he was constantly shoving a game of chess in my face asking me to play. And you know what I did? I played it. I took my chances, and I gave Beast Boy a chance. At first, it was going fine. Then, I got up to go to the ladies' room for just a second. When I came back, I sat down, ready to finish the game. He put a whoopee cushion on my seat. That was the last straw. I used my powers to lift up the board and I threw it all in his face. That'll teach him. He deserved it.

But now, just a few minutes ago, he came knocking on my door. I haven't come out of my room since that happened, because I know that with one look at Beast Boy's face, I'll end up smacking him across the face. I opened the door a crack to see what he wanted. It turns out he'd come to apologize to me. I was about to slam the door in his face, when I found myself doing something else. I exhaled sharply and I said fine. _Then_ I slammed the door in his face. Why did I do that? He's really been pissing me off lately.

Just once, I ask that I can spend a normal day with him (or even without him) without he playing some immature prank on someone. One day, I swear, he's going to play a prank, something will go horribly wrong, and he'll pay. I'll make sure of it. Why can't be bother Robin or Starfire or Cyborg? Why me? He always has to be in _my_ face.

Then, out of nowhere, he has to apologize. I just want to tell him to_leave me alone_. But whenever I'm about to... something happens and I end up saying something else, usually without even realizing it. Oh, whatever. I'm going to go meditate to get that green nuisance off of my mind.

_Raven_


	3. 003

** Diaries of the Titans**

**---**

**Beast Boy**

Dear Diary,

Today, I think I went a little too far with annoying Raven. I mean, normally, it's just for fun, but I think she's really mad at me. I tried apologizing to her, but she still seems pretty pissed off. You know, sometimes I kind of feel bad. I know how much she has to go through, and it's not like I do things on purpose to hurt her… maybe I really _do_ have a sick sense of humor. But c'mon! I prank _everybody_! I make Raven really mad, though. She's always telling me to get out of her face. Why am I so stupid? I was doing just fine playing a game of chess with Raven and then I had to bring out the whoopee cushion. I was almost of her good side …I think. I can never figure her out. I really don't get girls. They're weird. But… I think I'm starting to like Raven.

At first, I just thought she was pretty cool. In a way, I look up to her. In my opinion, she has the coolest powers out of all of the Titans (besides me of course) and she's really pretty. Maybe if I stay out of her way for a little bit, to just, you know, let her cool down… I might have a chance at, at least not having her _hate_ me. But you never know. I may just get another 'annoy Raven' urge and it'll all go down the toilet. I don't even know why I bother. I'll always be, as she calls me, the 'sickeningly immature' one.

Anyway, I totally beat Cyborg at that "Ape Escape" game on Gamestation today; he just doesn't wanna admit it. It's all 'cause I have primal instincts. Yup. He's just jealous 'cause he ain't as good looking as me. I get all the ladies after me, and as soon as I get my moped, I'll have even more. Ha! He's challenging me to a rematch as I write. I'm gonna go kick his butt! Sayonara!

_Beast Boy_


	4. 004

**Diaries of the Titans**

**---**

**Robin**

Dear Diary,

Starfire and I got a little closer today. I gave her one of these to write in, and I'm going to take her shopping soon because I know how much she loves it. It's really nice when we go out because when she sees something that she wants, she hugs me and pleads, "Please Robin, I would like to purchase this!" I always end up getting it for her. I have loved that girl since the day we met. I try to spend as much time with her as possible without being around her _too much_, though it's hard since I also need to focus on work too.

Valentines Day is coming up and I'm working on finding her something really special, but I'm not exactly sure what yet. I want to get her something that says that I love her, but not anything too cheesy, y'know? It keeps getting harder for me to concentrate on defeating villains and working on criminal reports. To make it worse, Cyborg keeps teasing me about it.

I need to really start focusing. Normally, when the team splits up, I always pick whichever pairing I know will work best with the villain, but I end up always pairing myself with Starfire no matter whom we're against. Not only is this completely foolish, but it's potentially putting the others in danger.

Maybe after we go to the mall, I can talk Star into going out to dinner with just me. Whenever I do that, she suggests that the others come, but I'll ask for just the two of us, and maybe she'll accept. I know that her favourite (earth) food is chicken, and I might just be able to arrange for some mustard as a drink (though I can't say much for making people stop staring.)

Anyway, it's seven o' clock, and I promised to take her shopping. I'll write more tomorrow.

_Robin_


	5. 005

**Diaries of the Titans**

**---**

**Cyborg**

Dear Diary,

Bumblebee called just a little while ago. It's weird because ever since we've been dating, I haven't seen her as much. I try to visit Titans East as much as possible, but sometimes she's not there. It's got me wondering… nah, Bee's not like that. She'd never cheat. …Would she? I don't know what I'm getting too worked up about. I completely trust her, and she trusts me.

Come to think of it, V-Day is soon and I'm gonna to do something for her. I'm going to take her out to a real fancy place for dinner, where we can eat some filet minion and maybe some wine or champagne. Yeah, chicks like that classy stuff and to be honest I don't mind a little of it myself.

Speaking of the romances, I really think BB and Rae got a lil' somethin', somethin' going on. They deny it, but it's too damn obvious. I mean, they fight like an old married couple. Still, they say nothing's going on. It's the same with Robin and Star, but I _know_for sure that something's going on there. I mean, the way he looks at her… it's just a dead giveaway. I don't see what the big deal is about admitting things. They act like they in middle school. Bee and I are goin' steady, (but the whole 'sparky' thing? That's gotta stop.) And the case with BB and Rae, well they're opposites, and I think in_ some_ cases, opposites attract.

But that BB has _got_ to stop cheating. I just got done playing him in a game of Ape Escape and he says he beat me. Well, I'll show him. I'm gonna go challenge him to a rematch to see who really gon' win.

_Cy_


	6. 006

**Diaries of the Titans**

**---**

**Starfire**

Dear Diary,

Last night, Robin took me out to dinner! I felt so excited, and I still do feel the excitement. He even went to the trouble of finding me a mustard drink. That was very kind of him. He seemed to do this for no occasion at all. He did not invite the others. Though, he told me that he just wanted an evening to relax.

I have noticed that Robin does not do the relaxing as often as he used to. Ever since Slade has returned, it seems like we never have time to do the relaxing. On top of all that is happening, it was generous of Robin to take me out. I made sure to tell him so.

Also, during the dinner last night, Robin explained to me of an upcoming holiday. He says it is the day of Saint Valentine. The way he explained it, is that it is a day in which couples that care for each other, present each other with surprise affectionate gifts. The gifts, he explained, could range from jewelry to a mere card. I am going to do something for him this day of Saint Valentine because he deserves something for his hard work as the leader of the Titans and as my friend.

Tomorrow I shall go shopping and search for a gift to present to Robin. I will make sure it is a token of my gratification towards him. He says that this day of Saint Valentines is on Monday, and today is Friday, so I have some time to make sure that my gift is meaningful.

Perhaps if I give him a wonderful enough gift, he may like me more than a friend too. Hope is in my heart.

_Starfire_


	7. 007

**Diaries of the Titans**

**---**

**Raven**

Dear Diary,

As far as I know, the planets aren't aligned, and the solar eclipse isn't for another three or four years, but something weird has been happening. Today, Beast Boy asked if he could play a game of badminton with me on the roof. I didn't have anything else in particular to do, so I accepted. I made a vow to myself that if he played one childish prank—or any prank on me for that matter—I'd take that green pest and shove him in a can of tuna. Well, we played, and he didn't try anything. He didn't tell me any jokes, he didn't play any pranks, and he didn't say anything offensive. We almost had a normal conversation; actually, it _was_ a normal conversation. I mean, at first I wasn't sure what he was going to do, so I was sarcastic, but then I just sort of lost my sarcasm as we got more into the game—and into him.

It started with him asking me questions. They were completely random. He asked me what kind of food I liked, what my favorite color was, and all of these insignificant questions. It wasn't lame pass-the-time questions either… he seemed _genuinely_ interested in me. For the first time… I didn't feel annoyed at him. It was a strange sensation.

Another thing made me question if it even _was _Beast Boy. He won the first game and he didn't do a victory dance, he didn't sing, and he didn't throw it in my face. I could literally feel my jaw drop down to my feet. He acted so… mature. I am just so shocked. I mean, he's Beast Boy, the _immature_ one. Since when did he mature? I don't even know what I'm worried about. He's going to go back to his old self tomorrow. Something like this is too good to be true. I'm almost positive that it was a one-day deal.

Oh, but I didn't get to what happened after we played a few more games of badminton.

He took me inside and I actually tried his tofu. I always thought I'd tofu. But the thing is… I'd never tasted it. So I did, because of his persuasion, and it actually tasted good. I paid attention to a lot of the things he said throughout the day and it turns out we have a lot in common. But then again, obviously some kind of mature teenager has possessed him. This can't be Beast Boy.

He challenged me to another game of badminton tomorrow, and I accepted. If he goes back to how he was before, I swear I'm going to cram him in a can of tuna.

_Raven_


	8. 008

**Diaries of the Titans**

**---**

**Beast Boy**

Dear Diary,

I think I finally did it. I think I finally got Raven to stop hating me. It all started today when I asked her to play a game of badminton with me. I was expecting her to say no, but to my surprise, she didn't! I let her use one of my rackets and one of my wristbands. It was green, so it didn't exactly match her too well. You have no idea how hard it was when I resisted from telling jokes. They just kept coming to me as I played! I didn't want her to be mad at me though, so I held it all in. I'm glad I did.

I wasn't sure how to start a good conversation, so I thought about it for a while. Then it hit me. I don't know _anything_ about her. I've been living with her, fighting battles with her, teasing her, and I still don't know a thing about her. So, I decided to change that. I asked her simple stuff, like that colors she liked and what was her favorite thing to drink. I thought she'd get annoyed at all the questions, but she didn't. She kept answering and playing… I even made her laugh a few times. Without even flat-out telling a joke. I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty proud of myself today.

And you have no idea how hard it was for me not to gloat after I beat her like three times. I have a brand new victory dance, too. But I held it all in. It paid off, believe me. I mean, she actually ate my tofu. Now _that_ was a first. She told me she actually liked it.

That night before she went to bed, I told her that I had a lot of fun with her. She told me that she enjoyed the day too, but then she disappeared into her room. Maybe if I start acting like this all of the time, she'll like me better. You have no idea how it felt today to not get those death glances every three seconds. It was almost like we were… friends. Well, at least that's one step closer than yesterday.

_B._


	9. 009

**Diaries of the Titans**

**---**

**Robin**

Dear Diary,

I took Starfire out like I promised, and she really liked it. I also explained to her about Valentines Day. It was kind of hard to explain at first, but eventually she caught on. I have to admit, it was cute when she kept calling it "The Day of Saint Valentine". I also decided what I'm going to get her. I've already found it.

I'm going to get her a locket necklace that I saw in a nearby jewelry store. There were two shapes that I could choose from. There is a traditional heart locket, and one shaped like a star. I'm thinking about getting her the star one, since it matches her name and it's both unusual and beautiful… just like her. Apart from the shape, they are both the same. They are glittered lightly (not in the cheesy way) and they're both the same size. Inside of it I'm thinking of putting a picture of us. I have a few small shots from the time we went to the carnival together and we shared a photo booth. Still, I haven't decided which one I'm going to get. Whichever it is, I hope she's pleased.

I'm also going to give her a box of chocolates, and a card. I know that her favorite chocolate is dark, so I'll get her a box of that. My only hope is the villains leave us alone on Valentines Day. I need the day to be completely perfect. I hope everything goes all right for Raven and Beast Boy. Cyborg and I know that they like each other and always have. I just don't know if they're really going to admit it or not.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I made reservations for Starfire at Le Paris the restaurant. It was the fanciest one that I found here around Jump City. I rented our own table and everything. I really hope she's pleased.

_Robin_


	10. 010

**Diaries of the Titans**

**---**

**Cyborg**

Dear Diary,

I did a little spying on Rae and BB today. They were playing tennis or something like that. BB was flirting with her like hell. They make it so obvious, I was about ready to shout "Just shut up and kiss already!" but I didn't feel like being given away. I have this idea to set them up, though. I saw it on TV once.

This is what I'm gonna do: I'm gonna write a lil' love note to Rae saying "Oh Raven, be my valentine. Please meet me at the park at six o' clock." or something mushy like that. Then, I'm gonna write a lil' love note to B, saying the same thing, only from her point of view. Then they'll read it, know how each other feels about each other, and then cupid's work will be done. I'm sure they'll thank me.

I was thinkin' about telling Robin about my idea, but knowing his goody two-shoes self, he'll either try to stop me, or just flat out tell them. Meanwhile, while Robin is out on his date with Star that he won't stop telling me about, and while Raven and BB are out at the park getting their love on, Bee and I'll have the entire place to myself. Finally.

Anyway, I need to go and find BB and Rae's handwriting samples so I can copy their handwriting. (I saw that on TV, too) I also need to call Bee.

Peace out.

_Cyborg_


	11. Special 01

**Diaries of the Titans**

**---**

**Narrators POV: Valentines Day**

It was early morning, only about three a.m., and only two people were awake, Cyborg and Robin. Robin was perfecting Starfire's gift. He tied a velvet ribbon around the ever-so-cliché heart-shaped box of chocolates, and he placed the locket in the jewelry box. Last but not least, he wrote a message on the card, and put it in an envelope. And this was only the beginning of his day.

As for Cyborg, he was creeping around the tower trying not to make a sound. He took a purple note and slid it under Beast Boy's door. He waited for a moment, but there was still silence. Then, he moved stealthily towards Raven's door and slid a green note underneath it. With a silent chuckle, Cyborg returned to his room. All that he could do now… was sit back and observe.

**- - -**

The morning sun shone through Raven's window, waking her up. She rolled over so her eyes were no longer blinded. She must've forgotten to close her curtains last night. She opened her eyes and glanced at her clock. It read 7:52 a.m. this was late for Raven, who normally woke at four or five. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. _What's today?_ she asked herself. It then occurred to her. Valentines Day. This didn't make her any more enthusiastic. As she got up, she thought bitterly 'The sooner this day starts, the sooner it will end'.

She headed into the kitchen stepping over the note. She didn't notice it at all.

**- - -**

Beast Boy rolled over in bed perhaps a little too far, because with a loud _plunk_, he landed on the floor. With a shake of his head, he stood and looked at his clock. It read 8:00 a.m., quite early for him to be awake. He usually woke up around nine or ten. As he pulled himself up off of the floor, a purple note caught his eye. He bent down and picked it up, unfolding it.

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_These past few days have been amazing. Will you be my Valentine? I think I love you. Meet me at the park tonight at 6p.m., please?_

_Yours Truly,_

_Raven_

Beast Boy's eyes traced over the note again and again. He felt his heartbeat increase. She liked him… she really liked him. No… she _loved_ him.

**- - -**

Raven made herself a glass of milk and then returned to her room. Her timing was perfect, and she missed Beast Boy by two seconds. When she walked in, she stepped on the note again, but this time, she realized it. She set her glass of milk on a nearby table, and retrieved the note. Curiosity grew as she opened and read it. It said:

_My Dearest Raven,_

_Over the past days, I… I realized that I may love you. Be my Valentine? Meet me at the park at six p.m. sharp tonight. You won't be sorry._

_Love,_

_Beast Boy_

Raven's eyes widened at the sight. She… didn't believe it. Love? It… it couldn't be. She read the note over several more times before folding it back up and tucking it away into her shirt. She took as deep breath and sat down on her bed with the milk. What was she to tell Beast Boy? She didn't …love him.

**- - -**

Beast Boy was still in a daze from the note. Was it true? Did Raven really love him? He poured some orange juice in a glass and sat down on the kitchen table. The note lingered in his mind and it would not go away.

Starfire came prancing into the kitchen. "Good morning everyone and I wish you all the happiness of Saint Valentine!"

"Uh, yeah, Happy Valentines Day, Star," Beast Boy replied.

"I am much excited for the happening of the day of Saint Valentine, for I have many gifts to present to a significant other," she explained to him.

"Robin right?"

"Oh, please do not tell him," Starfire begged with folded hands.

"He's gonna know."

"Not until I present my gift!" she exclaimed, flying out of the room into her own. Beast Boy shook his head.

Cyborg entered the kitchen next, and sat down next to Beast Boy. "Hey, you look happy, what's new?"

"Nothing," Beast Boy answered quickly, taking a large gulp of orange juice. Cyborg could tell that he got the note …but what about Raven? Would she even buy it?

**- - -**

Raven took the green note out of her leotard again and set it next to her. 'This has to be some kind of sickening prank,' she thought. Nobody could love her, especially not him. But strangely enough, she wanted to go, to the park. Just as a kind of confirmation that it was true…that he really loved her. She felt a smile warm up her face as she made up her mind for sure. She would do it. She would meet Beast Boy at the park at six.

- - -

Raven and Beast Boy weren't the only two anticipating about the evening. Starfire was roaming through her closet for the perfect dress, but she just couldn't find it. So, she did what she'd normally do… she turned to her friend Raven for help.

"Raven! Raven! I require your assistance, friend!" Starfire shouted while knocking on Raven's door vigorously.

"What is it Starfire?" Raven asked with a sigh, opening her door.

"Can you please journey with me to the mall of shopping so that I may pick out a reasonable dress for tonight?"

Raven sighed once more. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea, she thought. "Sure, Star. Just let me go get my wallet, all right?"

"Glorious friend Raven, your ways are much appreciated!" Starfire exclaimed, bouncing into the living room.

Raven grabbed her wallet that was sitting on her nightstand, and she joined Starfire in the kitchen. Raven noticed Beast Boy sitting at the kitchen table. Once their eyes met, they both turned red. Raven's hood was down and the contrast of red against her grey skin was evident. "Let's go," she said, pulling Starfire's arm towards the exit.

**- - -**

When they arrived at the mall, dozens and dozens of stores stretched out before them. Starfire grabbed Raven's hand and dragged her to the first clothing store she saw, which had several mannequins posing outfits in the window. Raven rolled her eyes at her Tamaranian friend. It seemed Starfire looked through every piece of clothing in the shop in less than five minutes. Raven waited by the door as Starfire disappointedly made her way to Raven. "So did you find anything?"

"I am afraid not, friend Raven. We must move on to another store now, please," Starfire declared.

The next store they passed seem to have a darker theme. There was a mannequin in the front window, just like the other store, only this one was wearing a black and white lace-up victorianesque corset. Raven paused in front of the exit, and Starfire paused as well when she noticed her friend. "Hey Star, would you mind if I went into this store real quick?" Raven asked.

"Oh wonderful, friend Raven, you have at last gotten into the habit of doing the shopping!"

"Star, it's the only store I'd ever buy from."

Starfire laughed lightheartedly. "May I come in with you to see your selection?"

"Whatever floats your boat," Raven replied, already heading inside.

Once they were in the store, Starfire was quick to ask, "Where are all of the colours in this store? It seems to lack the rainbow selection that many others have."

"Nah, it has plenty of colours. See? Black… light grey… white..."

"I see…" Starfire said, not exactly understanding.

Raven knew where she was headed. She went straight to the back of the store by the posters. There was a rack with the kind of corsets featured in the window. There was a another, simpler black one, with very elegant shapes engraved throughout the piece. She'd made her selection.

"Raven, if I may ask, what is your reason for picking out a… laced shirt-type clothing piece?"

"It's called a corset," Raven responded. "I like it. Today's kinda special."

"Raven! Have you gotten into the spirit of the day of Saint Valentine?"

She smiled softly. "You could say that.

The girls took the corset to the cash register and paid for it.

Starfire was practically bouncing on her heels by the time they got to the front of the line. The guy who rang them up had long green, black, and blue spikes, so when he bent his head down to remove the security device from the corset, the spikes stuck out towards them. Starfire reached her hand out and touched one. With an amused look, Raven lightly slapped Starfire's hand. "I was merely curious," she whispered. Raven took the bag with the corset in it, and Starfire dragged her to the next store.

Raven was really tired by the time they reached the last store. Even by flying a few inches above the floor, it did not ease the pain in her feet. Starfire's eyes grew wider than they'd ever been when she looked through the window of the store. It was a store that featured many prom-like dresses. Like a magnet, Starfire was drawn to the rack as she began to sift through the dresses.

It wasn't long before she found exactly what she was looking for. It was a slim, pinkish casual dress that's price wasn't nearly as outrageous as the other items. Starfire held it up to herself and looked at Raven. "Friend Raven! What do you think of this?" she asked.

"Nice," Raven replied genuinely. "You should buy it," she added quickly, hoping they'd leave the mall soon.

That was enough to convince the Tamaranian princess. "Then, I shall buy it!" she announced, happily hurrying to the register to pay.

**- - -**

Meanwhile, in the Tower, Beast Boy was doing something similar. He was searching through his wardrobe for something to wear. Raven actually liked him! There was no way he would mess this up, but no matter how hard he searched, he saw only his usual purple skin-tight suit. With a sigh, he sat on the bottom bunk of his bed until he got an idea.

"Robin!" he called, while banging on the Boy Wonder's door.

"Yeah?" Robin answered, after opening his door.

"Robin, I know you got something snazzy for me to wear, don't you? Like a suit or a tux or something!"

"Calm down, Beast Boy," Robin said. "First of all, of all people, why would_you _want to _wear_ a _tux_?"

"I…got a date," Beast Boy replied, rubbing the back of his neck, and turning red all at once.

"A date, huh? With whom?"

"A girl…" Beast Boy said looking down.

"Well, I hope so," he replied playfully. "Obviously you don't want to tell me, so I won't make a big deal about it. But I don't think any of my tuxes will fit you…they're all too big… besides, a tux would look stupid. I might have something else, though."

Beast Boy, relieved that Robin no longer pressed the issue, smiled. "Thanks, bro."

"Let me see," Robin said. Beast Boy followed him to his closet. Behind the many 'Robin' suits, there was an actual wardrobe—a _real_ one. Robin pushed all of the clothes to one side, and took off a sophisticated white collared shirt and a pair of hole-less jeans to match. All of Beast Boy's jeans had tears in them.

"This one might—" Robin began, but Beast Boy had already snatched the suit from Robin.

And with a, "Thanks!" he zipped out of his door.

Robin shook his head and returned to what he was doing, which was just getting ready for his date with Starfire.

Once in his room with the door closed, Beast Boy tried on the clothes Robin gave him. He looked _much_ older wearing these clothes. To his surprise, he didn't look bad in it at all. He ran his fingers through his hair and began speaking to his mirror, practicing his lines. "Raven, what a pleasure it is to see you here," he said in a very sophisticated voice. Unsatisfied, he tried again. "Hey Rae, what up?" He couldn't find the right words. "Happy Valentines Day, my fair maiden," "Fancy seeing you here, Rae…" "I knew you'd come around, Rae," "I got your note, and I feel the same way…" "I received your note, and I thought it was great," "I think I've fallen in love with you too…" Beast Boy _knew_ what he wanted to say… he just wasn't sure _how_ to say it.

**- - -**

Raven and Starfire arrived at the Tower, and Raven immediately flew to her room. Her feet hurt terribly. Starfire quickly pranced to her room to try on her dress. It seemed like everyone was ready for Valentines Day. Was Cyborg?

It was only early afternoon, so Cyborg felt no pressure in getting ready. He was planning on inviting Bumblebee to the tower as soon as it was empty, which didn't seem soon enough. He wanted to pick up his phone to call her, but he was afraid that she wouldn't be home, and he thought it was too soon anyway. He had called her earlier, but she said that she was busy and she'd call him back. So right now, he was tuning up his T-car to pass the time.

Raven was just about afraid to leave her room. She was afraid that she'd run into Beast Boy and have to face the awkward silences. Raven was ready to wait until six to talk to Beast Boy, but until then… she needed some meditation to sooth her ever-anxious nerves.

Just about nothing could calm Starfire's nerves, though. She had just finished wrapping Robin's gift that she was sure he'd love. Nothing could enter Starfire's mind except for wishes that Robin would feel the same about her. She couldn't sit still, and she didn't know what to do. To pass the time, she decided to take a nice, long shower. Also, she thought about getting her nails done. She had always wanted to get them done since Raven explained to her what a "manicure" was.

And Beast Boy was left in front of his mirror, thinking of all possible things to say to Raven when they were to meet later in the day, and nothing he could think of would be good enough for her. Nothing…

**- - -**

**Later**

In fifteen minutes, Robin would take Starfire out to dinner in Le Paris. In fifteen minutes, Beast Boy and Raven would speak for the first time that day. In fifteen minutes, Cyborg and Bumblebee would have the entire tower to themselves.

Raven wasn't as enthusiastic about it as she was before; she was more on the nervous side. A knot in her stomach was growing larger and larger by the second. It was almost like she didn't want to go, but she didn't want to let Beast Boy down. She had never been this nervous in so long, she forgot what if felt like. Now she remembered why she was glad it had gone. Once she stepped out of the shower, she put on lilac-scented lotion. She then got dressed in her beautiful new corset, and then she dried her hair. With one last puff of perfume, she flew out of her window to wait for Beast Boy at the park. The sun was just beginning to set. The reason she left through her window was because she didn't want anyone to see how she looked. Even though she knew that Beast Boy would soon see.

Robin was finishing his hair when his wristwatch beeped. It was time. He had never felt so laidback in a long time. Normally, he was so uptight, looking around to make sure no villains were around, but finally, for one night at least, he had let it all loose. He sprayed some cologne on his tuxedo, fastened the tie, and put on his mask. He took one more look in the mirror, grabbed Starfire's gift, and left his room.

The jewelry box was still in his pocket; he was saving that for after dinner. With the chocolate in one hand, and a dozen roses in the other, he walked down the hallway to Starfire's room. He took one big gulp, gathered all of his courage, shifted the flowers to the hand with the chocolates in it, and knocked on Starfire's door.

He heard some rustling in her room. "Just a moment!" she called.

Robin ran his fingers through his hair with his free hand, careful not to mess it up. He could have sworn that he had broken a sweat.

Starfire opened her door revealing a very beautiful Tamaranian princess in possibly the most beautiful dress in the city. Her hair was up. Robin had never seen a creature more beautiful in his life.

"Starfire… you look… amazing…" he said, struggling to get the words out.

"So do you, Robin," she replied with a sweet smile.

"These are for you," he said, almost forgetting he was holding the chocolate and the flowers.

"How sweet of you, Robin!" she exclaimed, taking her flowers and her chocolate. She set the roses on her bed, and the chocolates next to them.

Robin held his hand out, and she put hers in his. "Ready?"

"I am," she said.

And with that, Robin took Starfire with him to Le Paris.

**- - -**

Beast Boy had just gotten out of the shower, when he glanced at the clock. 6:06 p.m. already? He quickly dried off and put the outfit that Robin had lent him. He applied gel as well, and he gave himself a quick puff of cologne. He had already wasted ten minutes alone doing just that. He walked out of his room and put his ear to Raven's door. It was completely silent… she must have already left!

He couldn't morph without ruining his tuxedo, (that's what his purple suit was for) so he had to find some way of transportation. He didn't want to do this, but it was his only choice.

Banging on Cyborg's door, Beast Boy shouted, "Help!"

Cyborg opened his door, but Beast Boy didn't give him a chance to speak.

"Cyborg, Cyborg, Cyborg! I need to find a way to get to the park, it's already 6:17 and I was supposed to meet someone there at six o' clock, so I really need a ride!"

Cyborg grinned. "Take the T-car," he said, tossing Beast Boy the keys.

"Thanks, Cy! I owe you one!" Beast Boy said, running off with the keys.

"Now we're even," Cyborg said to himself once Beast Boy had left. "You better not wreck it!" he added quickly.

Raven was sitting on a bench in the park under a streetlight. She couldn't believe it. She'd been stood up. It was a joke, one killer prank. She took one more glance at her watch. It read 6:20 p.m. He probably never intended to come. _I don't know why I actually believed that he loved me. I mean, he's Beast Boy! This was all some sick joke… I'll kill him. _She felt as if her chest was about to cave in. The disappointment was abysmal. Who would do such a terrible thing?

Beast Boy was going as fast as could without killing himself or others. He screeched to a halt in the park parking lot, and he stepped out. Straightening his shirt and running his hands through his freshly-gelled hair, he felt his heart pound relentlessly. Glancing into the distance he spotted somebody sitting under a nearby streetlight. "It must be her. She's still waiting!" He began to run, but didn't want to seem to enthusiastic about it. He pulled a bunch of plum-colored wildflowers from a nearby garden, and walked over to figure under the light, hoping with all his heart that it was Raven.

**- - -**

Robin and Starfire safely arrived to Le Paris. Robin had taken the R-Cycle, as un-romantic as it may have seemed, but he liked the feel of Starfire's arms around his waist as he rode. He helped Starfire off of the motorcycle and handed her purse to her.

She smiled at him. "Your motorcycle is most amazing. Thank you for that experience," she said, smoothing down her dress.

Robin grinned, knowing that the night hadn't even started yet. When they stepped into the restaurant, Starfire gasped. "Oh! How sophisticated!" She looked around at the classy surroundings.

He took her hand and led her to a man standing behind a podium. "Reservation for Grayson?"

"Right this way, sir," the man replied, having another waiter lead them to their table. Their table was secluded, in a corner with a single red candle in the center.

"Robin, this place is beautiful! I wish you a happy day of Saint Valentine."

"I wish you a happy day of Saint Valentine as well," he said, admiring her adorable broken English.

Once they ordered dinner, Robin couldn't hold it back any longer. "I was going to wait until after dinner but… I've decided to give this to you now."

**- - -**

Cyborg finished setting the table. He had put a tablecloth on the kitchen table, something highly unusual, and set two plates, one for Bumblebee and one for himself. On Bumblebee's plate, lay one single rose. He set up the wine, and his filet minion was going to be ready in just a few minutes. Bumblebee soon after, entered the tower.

"Hey Sparky," she said, knowing it got on his nerves.

At first, Cyborg gritted his teeth, but this was Valentines Day. He would allow it only for today.

"Hey Bee," he said, putting on oven mitts and getting the filet out of the oven. He set it on the counter and then looked at Bumblebee. His eyes grew wide.

Bumblebee stood in front of the elevator with her hands in front of her holding her hand purse. She was wearing a sleek-fitting red dress with subtle silver sparkles (try saying _that_ five times fast.) Her hair was down. It was completely straight, which made her hazel eyes stand out even more.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"And you're handsome as always," she replied sincerely.

Cyborg smiled. He felt lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend.

"What's cooking?"

"You mean besides you?" he said, still looking at her.

Bumblebee smiled a sly smile. "You know what I'm talkin' about."

"I made filet minion," he answered pulling Bumblebee's seat out for her.

Once she sat, she picked up the rose, and smelled it. "You never cease to amaze me, Cyborg."

"Neither do you..."

**- - -**

Beast Boy arrived to the dark figure just in time. She was just about to leave.

"Beast Boy?" she said with hope in her voice.

"Raven?" he replied, not believing what he saw before his eyes. Something nearby snapped and fell. It was a branch from a tree. _My powers…_Raven thought. She ignored it.

"You…made it."

"You look… stunning," he said, ignoring her last comment.

Raven turned a light pale colour of pink. "Beast Boy… you look …civilized."

Beast Boy chuckled to himself. "I'm so glad you're here," he said, not feeling afraid to hide his feelings any longer now that he knew what she felt was the same.

"So am I," she said with a smile, feeling sure for the first time that she'd made the right choice. The knot in her stomach was gone, completely gone.

After a few moments of silence, they decided to speak up. "I got your note," they said in unison.

"What note? I didn't give you a note," Beast Boy said, puzzled.

"You didn't?" Raven felt her heart drop to her stomach. "So that means you don't…" Raven's voice trailed off.

"But I do," he said, taking her hand. The second their skin touched, another branch snapped off of a large willow tree above a nearby pond, sending it into the water with a plunk. "But if I didn't give you a note, and you didn't give me a note… then who…?"

In Raven's mind, she went over everyone who could have possibly done such a thing... "Cyborg," Raven said with a hint of darkness in her voice.

Beast Boy frowned. "I have a question," he said.

Raven looked up at him.

"Do you…" his voice trailed off.

"Do I…?"

"I mean, if you got a note…it must have said the same thing mine said. Do you…you know…love me?"

Raven's other hand grabbed Beast Boy's as well. "Beast Boy, it's complicated. I …_can't_ love you."

**- - -**

Robin opened his tuxedo to grab the small jewelry box in his pocket. "I wanted to give you …this," he said.

Starfire took the box from his hand and slowly opened it. Inside, sat a small envelope with her name on it. She slid her nail across the top, to open the envelope without damaging it. Inside was a card, that said:

_Dear Starfire,_

_Please take this gift. No material possession can explain how I feel about you. I just wanted you to know, that I love you, and I want to make your first Valentine's Day on Earth the best it could possibly be._

_Love,_

_Robin_

Starfire's eyes immediately lit up and she felt overcome with happiness.. She wanted to hug him, but first, she needed to see what was below the card. She lifted it up, revealing a star-shaped glittering locket. She lifted it out of the box and opened the locket. Inside on one side was a picture of her, and on the other side, was him.

"Oh Robin…" she said. "It is more beautiful than anything I have ever seen on Earth!" she exclaimed. Besides you." Starfire leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips, and he let her. "I love you too, Robin."

**- - -**

By now, Cyborg and Bumblebee had finished eating. When Cyborg was planning the evening, he planned to watch a movie.

Bumblebee leaned over to see the title. She smiled. "I love that movie."

"Then, shall we watch?"

"Let's."

Cyborg popped in the DVD and then sat on the couch. He turned out all of the lights so that the big screen television lit up the room. Bumblebee snuggled close to Cyborg as the beginning credits appeared on screen, and Cyborg wouldn't rather be anywhere else.

**- - -**

"What do you mean, you _can't_?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven sighed. "Beast Boy, my emotions…they're dangerous. If I fall in love with you, I will destroy things unintentionally, and I don't want to put you in that kind of danger, because to tell you the truth, I really, really like you, and I would never even so much as dream of putting you in danger."

A smile spread upon Beast Boy's face but then quickly disappeared. "Raven, I really, really like you too. But you can't let something like this ruin your emotions."

"You don't understand…" she said, turning away, letting go of his hand.

Beast Boy brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I want to understand. I want to help. I want to make you feel loved, because you _are_. And I can't do any of that unless you open up to me…"

"But I'm not like that. _I don't open up to people_."

"Then don't open up to me. Just give me a chance, that's all I ask. One chance. I want you to feel how you make _me _feel. Once chance, for me… as a Valentines Day gift."

Raven looked up at Beast Boy with trust in her eyes. She could tell just by looking into his eyes that he really meant it. Beast Boy lightly placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her. It was a short but sweet kiss, one to show affection. When they kissed, Raven made the streetlight blow out. "_One chance,_" she said with a smile.

"Wow… I've never really seen you smile before," Beast Boy said. "You have a really pretty smile."

Raven blushed again. Now _she_ kissed _him_, and she liked every second of it. It was more of a passionately fierce kiss, and Beast Boy had no complaints. But this time when she kissed him... nothing happened. No explosions. No breaking branches. Nothing.

**- - -**

"I have a gift for you as well, Robin," Starfire said, reaching into her purse. She pulled out square shaped box in red gift-wrapping with pink hearts on it and handed it to Robin.

"Star, you know, you didn't have to," Robin said.

"But Robin, I wanted to. Open it!" she encouraged excitedly.

Slowly, Robin unwrapped the gift. It was a plain cardboard box. He opened it and inside of it was a snow globe. But inside of the snow globe were mini figures of Robin and Starfire. Robin had his arms around Starfire's neck and it had a little monument of Jump City in the background. When you shook it, it snowed and there were specks of glitter floating around as well. "Star, it's beautiful… where did you get this?"

"I am allowed to keep a secret …yes?"

Robin smiled at Starfire, "Of course." They were silent for a few moments before Robin asked, "Starfire, will you… be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Robin. I will."

**- - -**

Everyone's Valentines Day had gone as everybody wished it would. Cyborg's cupid work had worked out perfectly, Raven had found someone who really loved her, Beast Boy finally got Raven to like him, Robin and Starfire ended up as they wished, and Cyborg and Bee finally got to spend the night together. If only every day was like this one. Now this was truly a happy Valentines Day!


	12. 011

Wait..._what_? You thought I was ENDING it? OO. Never. I'm not ending it! I promise! Nowhere near the end! cough anway.. HEY! I'm glad you all liked the Valentines Day chapter. Here is Starfire's POV on what happened that day. Here's a hint…the last chapter didn't say EVERYTHING that happened on Valentines Day ;-). Please R&R! Oh yeah, and if anyone would like to IM me, my AIM address is: DrowningKitten27

**Starfire**

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was the day of Saint Valentine and it was the best day I have spent here on earth. First, Raven and I went shopping, and we both picked out a dress. The dress that I picked out was simply gorgeous! It had diamond sequins along the top and it was very poufy at the bottom. It looked like a fairy-tale dress. It came with long elbow-length gloves, and a purse. It was beautiful. I planned to wear these crystal high-heeled shoes also. Once we arrived back at the tower, I returned to my room to take a shower. As always, I rinsed, lathered, and repeated, hoping that my hair would be shiny enough for Robin. The rest of the day, I spent perfecting my gift to Robin so that he would like it. I made a snow-globe with a statue of us inside of it, and some silhouettes of the city behind us. I had yet to fill it with water and the articles of snow and glitter.

Before long, it was six o' clock and Robin told me previously that he was to take me out at that time, but I still had no clue as to where he was taking me. Robin knocked on my door as I was wrapping his gift, so I had to hurry with the wrapping. I was already in my dress that I had picked up, and my hair had been done for a while, so all that I had to do was tape the wrapping paper on. I quickly put it in the hand-purse that had come with my dress. Once I opened my door, I saw Robin. He was holding a bouquet of red roses and a heart shaped chocolate box. I took them both and I put them on my bed. I put the bouquet in a vase with fresh water, and I am eating the chocolates now. They are dark (my favourite). He told me that I looked amazing, and I felt great.

Robin was in…a tuxedo, I believe they call it. He smelled of something wonderful, but my senses could not quite uncover exactly what it was. He held out his hand and he asked me if I was ready. I put my hand in his, like I have seen in many movies, and then I told him that I was ready. We reported outside and Robin got onto his R-cycle. He instructed me to sit in back of him on it, and to hold on by putting my arms around his waist. Once I had done just that, he started it, and we took off. I was still not completely sure of where we were going.

We arrived at a restaurant called "Le Paris" and Robin helped me off of the cycle. He took my hand once again and led me inside. I was stunned when I saw what was inside. Many, many people were talking, and they were all dressed in diamonds, fur coats, dresses, or something amazing like that. Robin led me to the center of the room under a contraption with many candles on it. A man came up to us and asked us what we liked to order. Robin told him that we wanted two orders of chicken breast with…something called "lemon" on top of it. Actually, I believe he used the term "drizzled". Then, he ordered some wild rice. When it came, I was not sure why it was called wild, but I guess that is just one of the secrets to the recipe.

Before the food came, Robin looked at me. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he could not find exactly what. After a few moments of complete silence, he looked at me and said that he was going to wait after dinner for this, but he had decided to do it now. He opened one side of his tuxedo, and pulled out a box. I wondered what was inside of it, but I did not have to wonder for long, because he then handed it to me. I took the box from him and slowly opened it. Inside, a miniature envelope with my name written on it sat there. I opened that and I read the note inside. I have the note sitting right next to me, and it said:

_Dear Starfire,_

_Please take this gift. No material possession can explain how I feel about you. I just wanted you to know, that I love you very much, and I want to make your first Valentine's Day on Earth the best it could possibly be._

_Love,_

_Robin_

When I read it, I felt the happiest I ever could have been. He felt the love for me too. He liked me more than a friend as well. I was so happy! I felt tears beginning to emerge, but I did not understand why, because I was so happy, and I only felt tears emerging when I am hurt or sad.

I then looked into the box at what was under the note. It was a one of those laces used for the neck. I believe it is called…a necklace? It was silver and there was a small silver pendant that was glittery and in an odd shape that is called a Star…like my name! I opened the pendant and inside, was a picture of me and the other was a picture of him. I told him that it was more beautiful than anything that I had ever seen on Earth…besides him. And, I told him that I loved him too, because I do. Then, I did something that was quite unexpected. I leaned in and I planted a kiss on his lips, similar to what I had seen in a romantic movie that Raven had once shown me.

Now I felt that my gift would be nowhere near as wonderful as the one he gave me. I told him that I had a gift for him, and so I reached into my purse and I pulled out the box and handed it to him. He opened it, and saw what it was. He told me that it was beautiful and then asked me where I got it. I told him that it was a secret, because I did not want to tell him that I made it myself, because I did not think it was that great.

Then, my most favourite part of the evening, he asked me a question. His question was: Do you wish to be my girlfriend? And I said that I will. I saw something once that explained what boyfriend and girlfriend was, and the kinds of things that they did, such as hold hands, and kiss, and spend time with one another. The one thing that was better than the necklace, the restaurant, and the card…was that question. I am so joyous that I am now his girlfriend! I asked Robin to put on the necklace that he had given me, so that I could wear it for the rest of the night, and he did.

Right after that, the food came and we ate. He introduced me to something called "champagne" and it made me feel even bubblier inside than I already was. Once we were finished with the dinner, he ordered some dessert, and this time, it was not my homemade glorg. It was something called a "banana split ice cream sundae". He said that it was new to the restaurant, and that I would love it. We both ordered one, and he explained to me what it was once it arrived. He said, from the bottom, it was vanilla ice cream, a banana, hot fudge, peanuts, rainbow sprinkles, whipped cream, with a single maraschino cherry on top. (a/n: yum!) It was really delicious, I had never tasted something so sweet and yet so appetizing!

Once dessert was finished, he told me that we should head back to the tower, so he got back onto his R-cycle, and I was still in back of him. When we arrived at the tower, we noticed that the lights were off, but a movie was still playing. Cyborg was on the couch with Bumblebee. He gave us the 'shh' sign, because she believed to have been sleeping. Robin followed me into my room and I told him that I had a wonderful time. He took my hands and kissed me again, only this time, he used his tongue. I must say, it felt undoubtedly breathtaking! He told me to have a good night, and then he left my room. Yesterday was definitely my best day on Earth!

**Wow! Thanks so much for reviwing, I'm glad you liked the V-day chapter. **

**Regrem Erutaerc - Conclusion? I must have been mistunderstood. This wasn't a conclusion...maybe some sort of one, but I'm not ending the fic!**

**gladdecease - Hey! At least you know I'm not ending it! ;-) And I'm really glad you liked it, thanks!**

**raven x bb - LOL! Yeah, confusing! That's actually a good idea, you should think of writing a fic like that, or something. Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Halfa Wannabe - Ooh, I'm completely open to suggestions, and yours sounds great. I might just use that...**

**Raven of The Shadows Azerath - Um..okay, sorry this fic isn't that pairing. I love Robin and Raven and I agree with you totally, except for the part about you thinking Star and Rob pairings are sick. I like all pairings practically. (But there are a few I just can never see)**

**TtitansFan - April 12th? Awesome! LOL, I kinda figured that nobody would mind that Cyborg didn't show up as much...**

**Nota Lone - twitch it twitch won't twitch bother twitch you twitch for long twitch**

**ILuVxSeSsHyx4eVa - Hey, thanks so much!**

**Blue Lantern - Yes, Yes, YES! I'm going to continue! XdancesX**

**RavenDragon - sigh love is in the air!**

**Wrathchylde - hehe, not ending it! And lucky for you, you WILL get to see the after-entries! yay? Thanxx!**

**Tamaran Gal - Um, alright, sorry. I got them straight now:-)**

**ravenfairie - Hey, hope you liked Star's POV on the day!**


	13. 012

Hello everyone! Wow, I guess my story is a hit… I never would ever imagine things to turn out this way. Anyway, this was hard for me to write since Raven doesn't show emotions. I understand if you think she is a little OOC, but maybe you won't I don't know. I'll leave that up to you. Just remember, it's not the easiest thing in the world writing these diaries, so I hope you'll forgive me if this isn't the best one. So anyway, here is the chapter, I hope you like it! Please review! (Oh, and by the way, if you haven't noticed, I'm trying to make my chapters longer than one page. Note the word **trying**.)

**Raven**

Dear Diary,

All I can say…is wow. A lot of things amazed me yesterday. Beast Boy amazed me, I amazed myself, and especially…the power of love amazed me. As you may know, yesterday was Valentines Day, a day that I never usually look forward to. It's just a stupid holiday celebrating love. And I don't do love. Well, I woke up yesterday, not with the best attitude. It was already late, around 7:50 a.m. and if you know me at all, then you know that I normally wake up at about…four or five in the morning. I got up, went to get a glass of milk, and came back with it. As I walked into my room on my way back, I noticed a piece of folded green paper. So I did what any normal person would do. I opened it. And opening that note would change my life.

The note that I received was written in Beast Boy's handwriting. I know his handwriting because the other day, he wrote me a note asking him to play a game of volleyball on the roof. I kept the note, and it said:

_My Dearest Raven,_

_Over the past days, I believe I have fallen in love with you. I would do anything to make you my Valentine. Please, be mine. Meet me at the park at six p.m. sharp tonight, so I can have an answer to the following question: Will you be my Valentine?_

_Love,_

_Beast Boy_

I was shocked. I literally could not believe it. Beast Boy had fallen _in love _with me? This was both horrible and yet pleasant at the same time. Somebody actually loved me. But I can never love him back! My emotions aren't in my control, and now I had to face the fact that I was…falling in love with him too. I quickly folded the note up and put it in my shirt where nobody could find it. Was I really going to meet Beast Boy? I couldn't miss it…if he really loved me, but could he?

Starfire soon after asked me to go to the mall with her. I just thought…you know it wouldn't hurt to get a dress for tonight, right? On my way out of my room, I saw Beast Boy in the kitchen and I swear that he saw me blush. He knew and I knew about his little note…Well, we went to the mall and right away, I went to Hot Topic. I had my eye on a dress for a while, but I never had am occasion for it. I really didn't care about Valentines Day, but I wanted to at least look well for that night, so I bought it. I'm not that good at describing things, but this is what it looked like: It was black and sparkly, and a little bit puffy on the bottom. Everything on it was black except for this shawl thing attached to the cuffs of my sleeves, so that it draped around my shoulders and arms. I thought it looked really amazing, but then once I bought it, I kind of wondered if I overdid it, I mean, it _was_ only Beast Boy.

Starfire completely spazzed out over some wedding dress that was way too sophisticated for someone like me to wear. She picked it out for herself and her little late-night rendezvous with Robin. After wasting the rest of the morning in the mall being dragged around by Starfire, we finally went home. When we got home, Star went into her room to fiddle around with her dress a little. I went into my room and I tried to think of possibilities like what would happen tonight. Things like if he would even show up. I'm not much of an optimist, so something like this seemed highly unbelievable, just too good to be true. Wait…what was I thinking? This is Beast Boy! Every time I thought about him, I just looked forward to that afternoon. You should have seen my room. Books were knocked off of shelves, glass broken, and even my closet was completely messed up. You know why? All because of my cursed powers! If I had the choice, I would choose to not have powers.

I know that a lot of kids and stuff want to be superheros but I'd gladly give up my powers to the first person willing to take them. Nobody has any idea what it's like not to control your powers. You have fear of hurting friends and loved ones all the time. You're afraid to be happy, you're afraid to be angry, and you're afraid to be in love. Most people think that I have no emotions, but I do. I really do have emotions, but I'm so afraid that if I show them, I'll end up hurting someone really bad. Just by me being anxious about that night, I nearly tore up my diary, soaked the book of Azarath, and destroyed an entire dimension (well, almost). Just thinking about Beast Boy would make my entire bed levitate in the air. That's why I was so afraid of what would happen that night…because I might have hurt Beast Boy. I spent the rest of the day worrying about that, until six.

When my clock chimed six, I immediately stood up. I had already gotten dressed an hour before, and I had everything ready. I did not know whether he would already be there or not, so I decided to leave anyway. I decided to go out through my window because I would not risk being made fun of by Cyborg any more. So anyway, when I arrived at the park, it was just about sunset. I sat down on a bench by a streetlight just in case it got dark before he showed up. Absolutely nobody was around, and I was growing more and more nervous by the second. It took me a few minutes to notice it, but I was unconsciously bending a streetlight from side to side while I was waiting for Beast Boy.

I took a glance at my watch and it read 6:20. I had been stood up by that no good green piece of-but then I saw him. A dark figure came running over to me with some flowers in his hand, and once he stepped into the streetlight, I learned that it was Beast Boy. His hair was slightly messed up, and he was sweating a little, I guess from running. He was actually wearing a tuxedo, which was a first for me to see him in one. I said his name and he said mine. We were silent for a while. I bit my bottom lip, and I heard a crash, and my best guess, is that it was one of those small trees falling as a result of my powers. Then, Beast Boy told me that I looked stunning. I noticed him smile, with that one fang as always sticking out. I replied to his comment by telling him something like 'you look civilized'. I really meant to say that he looked handsome, but I guess I can't control my words either.

Everything went good from there, we told each other that we're glad that we came, but then something happened. At the same time, we both said 'I got your note'. Now this confused me, because I did not give a note to Beast Boy. The disappointing part was…he didn't give a note to me either. Immediately, the first thing that came to mind was: He doesn't love me. But he soon confirmed that he did. Then, he took my hand. Nobody had ever taken my hand like that before, and it felt really…special. I heard a splash behind me…my powers again. In my mind, I quickly went through who would possibly set us up. Starfire probably didn't know how to, Robin wouldn't do something like that…Cyborg. It had to be him. Cyborg was always saying how Beast Boy and I would make such a good couple. I'd get him later. Then, Beast Boy asked me a surprising question…he asked me if I loved him.

I couldn't lie; I had to tell him the truth…so I did. I told him that…I can't love him. I know, it might not have been the right thing to tell him, but I told him anyway. He tried to get me to open up to him but I wouldn't. I explained to him that I don't open up to people. Beast Boy asked me to give him a chance. I mean, he asked nicely, and he said please…I know I shouldn't have. I really, really shouldn't have. But it's only one chance…how much damage could that do, right? Wrong. I knew how much damage it could do…but I was willing to take the risk. So, I agreed. I told him one chance. Then...he kissed me. It felt…I can't even explain it. But when we kissed the streetlight just sort of…popped. It just blew out. And then, even though we were in the darkness, I kissed him. And then something strange happened…nothing. Nothing blew up, nothing fell, nothing drowned…

When our kiss broke (it feels so weird actually writing this), he took my hand and led me to the T-car, where he drove me back to the tower. (His driving skills have improved!) We definitely weren't planning on telling anyone about this anytime soon. That's why we were glad when we found Cyborg sleeping on the couch with Bumblebee, because he couldn't comment about us. Beast Boy and I took our own separate ways, and we went to sleep. I would have wrote this last night, but I was really too tired.

Speaking of Cyborg, I have a little in store for him myself…Well it's only early morning today, so I'll probably write some later.

Raven

**animeobsessed3191 – Hey, I'm glad you love my stories! J I'm sure you might be glad to see what Raven thought of her and Beast Boy's little…meet-up.**

**Ravenfairie – Hi, I know you're a pretty big fan of Raven, so you should like this chapter. ;-)**

**DUDE! – Thanks for reviewing, plz continue reading!**

**Nota Lone – -twitch- yeah, I –twitch- twitch a lot. And what's this net messenger thingy? I wanted to e-mail you, but you don't have it on your profile. But, you can always e-mail me ;-)**

**ILuVxSeSsHyx4eVa – Believe me, when I was writing the dessert, _my_ mouth began to water! Yum!**

**The Halfa Wannabe – Glad you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**dancingirl3 – It's cool you think it's sweet. I really do think that Starfire would enjoy an evening like that. J**

**Amanda – Cool, then I'm sure you'll like this chapter! Thanx so much!**

**TtitansFan – Most of the titans will recap the night in their POV, but a couple won't. You'll see.**

**raven x bb – As you wanted…more bb and rae!**

**Dannyspudge – I'm happy that you like my story. I don't really agree with your opinion on Evanescence and Amy Lee, but you're entitled to your opinion! And..ninjas….o.o**

**Iamhollywood – Really glad you think that! ;-) **

**Gladdecease – thanks so much for reviewing! Now I'm really excited, cuz I get such great reviews!**

**horsiegal257 – Can this chapter be considered fluff? Just wondering… thanx for reviewing!**


	14. 013

This one might not be as good as the Raven one, but I hope you guys like it anyway. Please review.

**Beast Boy**

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was amazing. That's all I can say. There's no other way to describe it. It started when I fell off of the bed and woke up. But I noticed a piece of paper by the door that was folded up, it was like a note. The note was from Raven…and this is what it said:

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_From spending these days with you, I think I've fallen in love with you. I ask for you to be my Valentine and to meet me at the park at six o' clock p.m. tonight so that you can present me with your answer._

_Yours Truly,_

_Raven_

See? I told you. Amazing. When I read that note…I died. At least it felt like I did. I wanted to jump up and down and scream, but I didn't. It was, after all, only eight o' clock. I kept looking at the word 'love'. Over and over, I re-read the note. She loves me. SHE LOVES ME! Raven is in love with me. That is all I could possibly think of. She loves me, she loves me, she loves me! And there was no way I was going to miss going to the park at six.

I went into the kitchen to get something to drink. I definitely needed something to drink after what I just read. Starfire was out there and I talked with her for a little bit, but eventually, she left. I still could not get over the fact that Raven loves me. I still can't. A little while later, Starfire and Raven passed through the kitchen. The second I looked at Raven, I blushed like hell. I could feel my entire face getting red. But once she left the tower and I knew she was gone, I could finally breathe again.

I still had to think of something to wear to the park. Surely, it had to be romantic, so I turned to the only person that I knew who had tuxedos. Robin. He let me into his room and he let me borrow a tux that he had lying around that actually FIT me. I immediately ran to my room to think of something to say. I had no idea what I would say to Raven…I mean, she's Raven. The dark mysterious girl that every guy dreams of holding in his arms. I couldn't let an opportunity like this pass me by.

I know this may sound pathetic, but I spent the day looking in the mirror thinking of what to say, and fixing my appearance so that it would be just right. For once I didn't even have an urge to play video games or something like that. I basically just kept staring at the clock and adjusting my bowtie. Yeah, that's what happens when you're in love.

When 6:00 came around, I was in the shower. What? I had to look (and smell) good. But as soon as I got out, I looked at the clock. IT SAID 6:06 P.M. My life was over. It had to be. I needed to get down to that park…and fast!

Quickly, I put on my tuxedo and then I put on cologne. I had no time to think of anything else. How was I supposed to get down to the park in time? The only person I had to turn to…was Cyborg. I ran to his room and practically begged for his keys to the T-car, but to my surprise, he actually _gave_ them to me. I must have broken at least 20 laws on how fast and dangerous I was driving, but I really didn't care. I needed to see Raven.

I got to the park by 6:20. I stopped short and jumped out of the car. I saw her under the streetlight. It had to be her. I ran over and I saw her. SHE LOOKED BEAUTIFUL. She really did. You would not believe how beautiful she looked. She was in this dress and…wow, it can't even be explained. I've never seen her look more beautiful in my life.

We started to talk and all, but then something happened. We both said something like 'I got your note' at the same time. I never gave her a note, and apparently, she never gave me one either. She asked me if I still loved her, and I told her that I did. I really do! I really do love Raven. But…did she love me? That's all I could think of. All I could think of was 'did I spend all day being excited about something that wasn't true?' Well, she covered that right away. She said that she couldn't love me. She said that it was all because of her powers and that if she did love me that she'd put me in danger. I could tell that her powers were already out of control because she knocked down a tree and a lot of other stuff.

I told her that I wanted to make it feel like she was loved, because she is. I told her that I loved her and I wanted her to give me one chance. And…she did. She told me that I had one chance…so that means we're going out, right? I hope so. She said that she really, really liked me. I'm so excited! Then…I kissed her. I kissed Raven. Yes, I kissed Raven. And it felt so great! But…the streetlight behind me shattered when I did. Right afterwards, Raven kissed me this time, and nothing happened. It was the best day of my life! I love Raven! After that, we went back to the tower and then to bed. I really, really like her. And she likes me. But that's all. Sianara! (a/n: Yes, a purposeful spelling error)

Beast Boy

**Thank you everyone for reviewing!**

**Nota Lone - Hmm, I'm always randomly insane, and I never knew it was a health hazard...o.O Odd... And yes, stalkers are very bad...twitch Squirrels. sniff sniff AAAAHH SQUIRRREEELLLSSS! runs**

**animeobsessed3191 - So happy you liked it. Sorry if this chapter is a little similar to last one!**

**ILuVxSeSsHyx4eVa - Then you shall wait no more! Hope you liked it!**

**TtitansFan - Well basically it will have everyone's POV on what happened that night, but not everyone will have a step-by-step run through on everything that happened from the moment that they woke up!**

**knightfire - Yay! Rob and Star forever! Thanks so much for the compliment!**

**The Halfa Wannabe - I'm glad you liked the last chapter, this one is almost the same, but not exactly. : )**

**raven x bb - Raven will get revenge on Cyborg, don't worry. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ldy-FloR - Hello! I'm honored that you think this is a good story. Thanks for reviewing so muchh!**

**Suicune Dragonia - Hey, cool screename! Glad you think this rocks: )**

**librastar - sigh Yes, I am Robin's little angel. And I'm proud. stands up ; )**

**ravenfairie - Really hope you liked this chapter:) :) :) :)**

**horsiegal257 - Hey, to answer your question, my favourite kind of books are Romance Novels that usually range from 300-600 pages and always have those dirty little sections in them ;-) Anything really that is Romantic. I'm a sucker for real romance. Thanks for reviewing!**


	15. 014

Hello everyone! I tried to make Robin sound a little more in character in this chapter, so I hope you like. dreamy sigh these are the times I wish I was Starfire. snaps back into reality But, yeah. I hope you like and stuff, so please review.

**Robin **

Dear Diary,

I gave my gift to Starfire yesterday, and I think she really liked it. I also took her to Le Paris and it was really romantic. She gave me this really adorable snow globe with a little sculpture of us in it, it was really cute. She never told me where she got it, but it's the thought that counts, right? I put it on my shelf next to a picture of us. The moldings look exactly like us, too. It was really nice of her.

She kissed me at dinner, and I kissed her when we arrived home. Actually, it's official that we're going out. I must be the luckiest guy in the world. And wow, she looked beautiful yesterday. She had this fancy dress that I could've sworn was a wedding dress, and her hair was unexplainably amazing. She smelled like strawberries, too.

Beast Boy asked me if he could borrow a tux, and luckily I found one that actually fit him. He must be at least two sizes smaller than me, but at least I found one. He wouldn't tell me why he wanted one so bad, but I kind of figured that he had something going with Raven. If you think about it, they'd make a good couple, right? I think so.

It looks like Cyborg and Bumblebee had a good Valentines Day as well, because when I walked in with Star, I found them sleeping on the couch together. I guess everyone has a different idea of romance…

Anyway, I've had my one day of relaxation, and now I have to start focusing on more important things, like the city. The last villain that attacked was Mumbo Jumbo, and we had him locked up. Strangely enough, that was a while ago. Usually when the city lacks a villain, something is being thought up. Plans are being made, and if it's the last thing I do, I will find them. My only hope is that Slade isn't behind any of this because since the lava incident, nothing has been heard about him. But somehow, I have a strange feeling that Cinderblock triggered Slade's mask that one time, and it had to somehow be a warning to watch out for Slade.

I still really can't believe what happened with Terra. As much as it hurts to think about it, it still makes me wonder. Whose fault was it? I spend hours at a time contemplating who's at fault. On one hand, it's Terra's fault because she went with Slade when she knew that he was a villain, even before he put her under control. But then again, it's Slade's fault because he put her under control, and it really wasn't her doing all of this. And even though she attempted to annihilate each and every one of us…one, by one…she sacrificed her life for the city…and us. I just don't know anymore. All I know is that I think things are better now that Terra is stone. I know how we said that we'd be actively seeking a way to free her, but…who knows what will happen if we do.

Enough about that, it's really depressing to think about those kinds of things. Starfire wants me to teach her how to roller-blade down at the rink, but I'm not too sure. I have a lot of work to do, and still some old criminal reports to type up. I told her that I'd have to see and it depended on how much work I get done today. I know she's really looking forward to it, so I'm going to try and make time.

Hey…what's that smell? It smells like something's burning...Oh no, I remember, I let Star make French Toast today…well, I have to go and put out whatever's burning and probably teach her the right way to make them. I never though anyone's mistakes could be so cute…

Robin

**Thanks everyone for reviewing!**

**The Infamous Anonymous - Fluff rocks! squeezes Raven and Beast Boy plushies together fluff!**

**The Halfa Wannabe - I'd love to check out your stories sometime, I'll do it just as soon as I'm done updating this!**

**Nota Lone - Monkeys with dynamite...now THAT's a death wish. Hmm...And you bathe your squirrels...interesting. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was too tired! And by the way, I'm REALLY SLOW, does your screename mean "Not Alone"? Sorry, I'm just really, really slow in interpreting things. (And yes, I just realized that now.)**

**ravenfairie - I've heard of STARxCY pairings...I've actually written one, I think...But STARxBB? I mean, they seem like a good couple. They're always cheerful and they're not always serious. That's why I think Robin should go with Raven because they agree on a lot of the same stuff, they're both serious, and they have more in common...o.O don't hurt me...**

**animeobsessed3191 - See, that's the thing...I'm afraid to end this story because so many people like it. I fear that if I start a new one, nobody will like it, so for now...I'm continuing this:)**

**librastar - Hey, I have a fan...wow, thanks! Well, maybe later on I might add some of those I'm not too sure, because I don't really know much about them, and the big thing is keeping them in character...**

**TtitansFan - Hope you like this one as much as the rest...it's kind of hard to make my Robin sound in character, but I tried.**

**raven x bb - Hey, don't worry, I'll make sure that the revenge plot is really good. Hey, I might even write it in authors POV since I see I have a lot of people wanting to see what her revenge is...hmmm...**


	16. 015

Real sorry for the delay. I got suspended off of school computers for 14 days starting today because I printed out 29 pages about Robin when I was only supposed to print out 2! Once again I apologize for my lack of length, but still. The next Cyborg entry might be a little longer, but you understand, right? Please R&R!

**Cyborg**

Dear Diary,

It looks like my cupid work has been done. A little after six, Beast Boy came running into my room begging me for the keys to my T-car. I wonder where he'd have to go at…six o' clock. I went through with my plan, obviously, and I put little notes under their doors. This is what the note to BB said:

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_From spending these days with you, I think I've fallen in love with you. I ask for you to be my Valentine and to meet me at the park at six o' clock p.m. tonight so that you can present me with your answer._

_Yours Truly,_

_Raven_

And the note to Raven:

_My Dearest Raven,_

_Over the past days, I believe I have fallen in love with you. I would do anything to make you my Valentine. Please, be mine. Meet me at the park at six p.m. sharp tonight, so I can have an answer to the following question: Will you be my Valentine?_

_Love,_

_Beast Boy_

I know, I guess this stuff just come naturally, huh? Well, obviously they fell for it, otherwise Raven would have still been in the tower after six, and BB wouldn't have been in such a rush to go somewhere.

Bee came over last night, and she looked gorgeous. I mean, her hair dun got straightened and everything. She was wearin' this sparkly red dress and her make-up was done all fancy. We talked a lil' and then I made some dinner. Filet Minion to be exact. Yup, real romantic. She wanted to watch a movie after dinner, so she chose "The Notebook" which actually ain't that bad. She fell asleep halfway through it, which I couldn't blame her for, cuz it was getting real late. But she normally begins to bawl from halfway through it to the end. Eventually, I fell asleep too, but hey, at least I got to spend the day wit her.

I'm gonna watch out for Rae and BB today and see if I can notice any signs. You know, signs that they like each other. Then I can blame them for never believing me! Ha! That'll show them, cuz I just proved that they dun make a good couple. Anyways, I gotta get back to my Gamestation, cuz I hardly played it at all yesterday, and I still got my list of games to beat. See ya.

Cyborg

**Thanks to all of my reviewers!**

**librastar - yeah, Raven's going to get big revenge on Cyborg. Let's just say that she's had enough of him tampering with her personal life and it's time for her to teach him a lesson he won't soon forget.**

**Blue Lantern - Her revenge on Cyborg won't "probably" be humiliating...it WILL be. And that's alright, at least you're still reading:)**

**Rufus - Okay, thanks ;-)**

**ILuVxSeSsHyx4eVa - You have every right to hate Terra! ;-) Glad you like it!**

**Emmery - drools Yes...Robin...Sexy...**

**TtitansFan - Don't worry, Robin shall take Starfire to the rollering of the blades :-)**

**Nota Lone - I cracked up about the Orlando Bloom fangirls one. I'm more of a Johnny Depp fan ;-) btw, your screename rocks!**

**The Halfa Wannabe - Thanks so much, I'm your new favourite author? Awesome:-)**

**raven x bb - The revenge will be after the next five chapters. Approximately on the 21 (I think. Don't hurt me if it isn't)**

**animeobsessed3191 blushes- what's AU? I'm guessing the first word is "author's" maybe?**

**Valintine - Thanks for the suggestion, it's much appreciated. Thanks for reviewing!**

**UlrichAndYumi4Ever - Thanks so much, glad you liked it! **

**ravenfairie - So happy you liked this chapter! I also hope you like this one!**

**Shekron Kaizar - I'll read your 7th chapter next time I get a chance. I'm glad you like my storylines!**

**dannyspudge - Ninjas and Samurais...classic. Cool that you reviewed this, thanks!**


	17. 016

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay! I have been really busy lately. You see, I normally update during school, but I have been suspended off of the computer for 2 weeks, starting 3/9, which means I should be able to use it again on 3/23. I got suspended from it because I was on  http/ and I was printing out some information on Robin's past. My class has a limit of two pages per day, and well…needless to say, I printed out 29. I didn't know it would be that long, but I did know it would be more than 2. Besides that, it was my birthday on 3/13 so I have been sort of busy since then. (I also finally got to see the episodes: Divide and Conquer, Nevermore, Final Exam, and Sisters!) Also, I had a report due on Pocahontas, which I never really finished, so obviously all of the work that's gone to that is useless. I'm so sorry for making all of you wait so long, it's really been a while since I last updated. So anyway, here is finally the next chapter, I hope you like it. Please don't forget to R&R!

**Starfire**

Dear Diary,

Robin today took me to the rolling rink of the skates! He opened me into the world of life on wheels. He accompanied me with the helmet and the pads of the elbows and the knees. Though it was quite painful at times because of the falling down, he caught me numerous times. I believe I may have mastered rolling the skates! The only part that I find difficulty in is staying on the ground. Robin made it a point that I do not fly on wheels.

Robin invited the others to come rolling too, and Beast Boy came with Raven. I tried to talk Cyborg into joining us, but he said that he had rather not. Beast Boy accepted right away, and it took a little bit of begging to make Raven accept, but it was worth it. It was obviously a first time for Raven because she could not find the balance, as I had trouble with that too. Robin aided me in my balance, and Beast Boy aided her in her balance.

We could only stay for a little while because Robin said that he had to get "back to business" which I am assuming is his reports. I still think it was very much considerate of Robin to take us out even though he clearly had work to do.

Before, I tried for my very first time in completing the difficult task of creating the toast of the French! I have watched Robin make it bountiful times, and I was confident in my ability to do as he did. Though one side of the toast turned black, and Robin said that I had burned it, I think it tasted similar to Grofnorgs, which is a delicacy on my home planet. Robin also taught me the use of the syrup, which added some taste to my slightly blackened toast of the French.

Starfire

**Let me first say that I thank everyone so much for reviewing! I cannot, however, reply to everyone's separate reviews this time, because it would just further delay updating this further. So, once again, thank you all SO VERY MUCH for reviewing, I love you all. I also hope that these next few updates will make up for this!**


	18. 017

Hey, sorry for not updating any sooner. It will be harder for me to update now, but I have the next few chapters all set for the next few times. I hope you like, and I thank all of the reviewers. I don't have enough time to reply to everyone, but I love you all.

**Raven**

Dear Diary,

Today Starfire dragged me to the roller rink. I guess she was going with Robin, and she wanted me to go. Of course, I said no right away, but I must have forgotten how persistent she is. She actually begged me, and I finally gave in because she said that Beast Boy would be coming.

To tell you the truth, it wasn't all that bad. I couldn't keep my balance for more than a few seconds, which is why it was fortunate that Beast Boy could come. Robin was always with Starfire, so there wouldn't have been anyone else to help me. Not that I wanted help, because I find the act of roller skating completely pointless. I don't even know why I went. When we returned to the tower, my legs were aching, and all I wanted to do was take a long bath and go to sleep.

Well, I took a long bubble bath, but instead of going to sleep, I decided to do something else. Even though I'm a super-hero and whatnot, I still have a little taste of sadistic humour lingering in my taste buds. I needed to get revenge on Cyborg, but I didn't know why. See, I think I have two ideas. One, is because Cyborg set up the whole Beast Boy and me thing, but the other reason is that, if and when Cyborg finds out that, that whole thing went well…I know he will not cease in the teasing. So, I find this a way of pre-revenge.

I told Beast Boy about the plan I have gathered so far. I figured that since he was so good at pranks, maybe if I worked with him on this, one of his pranks wouldn't completely suck. I plan on doing something humiliating, but not too humiliating. I mean, Cyborg did, after all, get Beast Boy and me…"together". Hopefully something involving Bumblebee will go down well.

Anyway, I have to go meditate. I haven't done so all day.

Raven


	19. 018

**Beast Boy**

Dear Diary,

We went to the roller rink today, because Star wanted us all to go. She even asked Raven to come, and I was almost positive that Raven wouldn't come. Starfire started to beg her, and then I joined in. She eventually gave in, and we all had a great time. It was obviously her first time on wheels. She fell down very often, and I even caught her a few times. We still keep our little relationship secret. She keeps mentioning how she wants to give Cyborg payback for making us think we liked each other with the letters, even though we really do. But he doesn't have to know that, now does he?

Alright, her idea is sadistic; I'll have to admit, so I gave her a few ideas to sugarcoat it. At first she wanted us to write Cyborg a letter and have it be from Bumblebee saying that she is breaking up with him, but that is really mean. Like if some dude wrote a letter saying that Rae broke up with me, I wouldn't be exactly the happiest person alive. I just put myself in his shoes. So Rae and I agreed on having it to do with a letter from Bumblebee. We'll probably let him think he's supposed to meet her somewhere when he's really not…or maybe the other way around. We might have her show up when he's in his pajamas or something. I don't want to do anything too bad.

Whenever I think about Valentines Day…it all seems too good. I mean, I'm the funny guy, I could never see myself going through something so serious like that. And Raven…I could never see her doing something like that. I get a chill almost every time that I think about it. I just think…Raven really likes me too. I thought it would never happen. I just really hope this lasts. I mean, I believe that it will, it's just that part of me doesn't believe that. I think that I might even love her…but I don't want to speak so soon. I haven't loved anybody since Terra…and I don't like counting that one, because she betrayed us. Still, part of me still loves her, and part of me wants her out of my life so that I can move on with Raven.  
I have to go; I told Raven that I would take her out to see a movie of her choice. The only obstacle now is leaving without Cyborg seeing us. I'll write more tomorrow.

BB


	20. 019

**Robin**

Dear Diary,

I took Starfire to the roller rink like I promised. She really enjoyed herself. She convinced Raven and Beast Boy to come also. I felt kind of bad because we weren't able to stay as long as we had hoped because I needed to get back to the tower, and Starfire didn't want to stay there without me. It's so nice to finally go out with her. As much as I try to not have my relationship with her interfere with my work life, I can't help it. I mean, more than half my entire life is dedicated to my job, but the rest is all dedicated to her. I have never loved anyone as much as I'm sure I love her.

This past week has been so eventful and romantic. I have that glitter globe that she gave me sitting on the dresser next to my bed so that I could look at it and think of her always. Whenever I try to work and she comes around, I get so distracted; I find it hard to concentrate. At the same time, I don't ever want her to go away. I promised her that I would dedicate one whole day to not worrying about crime fighting unless of course there was an emergency, and there really hasn't been one of those in a while. I'm going to spend the entire day tomorrow with her. I'm actually going to tell her that the second I'm done writing in here.

If only I could write an entire entry about how much I love her, but I can't do that without feeling weird that someone will see it. I suppose just a little bit wouldn't hurt…

People wonder why I like her. Like my fans for instance…I know, I know, I talk about it like I have hoards of fans, but I really don't. It actually makes me feel uncomfortable calling them 'fans' because it is so much of a label. They are people who look up to the Teen Titans…and more specifically…people who look up to me. I must admit, I have a small little 'group' and I'm pretty sure all of the other titans have a group like this too. It's made up of all girls, and they find me…attractive. They don't necessarily _stalk_ me…they just like me a lot. They've asked me for autographs countless times, and I've given it to them. They ask me why I like Starfire. They assumed it before it was even out in the open, and of course neither Starfire nor I, took the time to deny it, so they assumed it true. And they weren't the least bit wrong.

I can never explain exactly why I love Starfire. Maybe it has to do with her soft golden skin that I love to touch at any moment possible. Maybe it has to do with her bright enthusiastic yet beautiful green eyes that hold so much emotion…so much happiness. The reason could be connected to her perseverant attitude towards life. There are so many reasons. It just makes me want to hold her in my arms and never let her go. There's not one thing that makes me love her…it's all of these combined. It's because she's…Starfire. That's as best as I can put it. And knowing that she returns the feeling makes me the happiest man alive.

I may not expose it to many members, but I do have a soft, tender side. Of course I don't show it, because I'm the leader. Leaders are supposed to be strong and confident, and that's what I am. I can just never reveal too much of my soft side.

Anyway, I plan on watching movies with Starfire and maybe taking her to the park depending on the weather. I'm going to dress in normal clothes, which I haven't done during the day in a while, since I've been caught up so much in work. Besides my pajamas, and the tuxedo that I wore on Valentines Day, I spend my life in my uniform. I'll tell Starfire to wear something casual as well. I must remember, tomorrow's purpose is to relax. I will not focus on work. I shall focus on Starfire…my world. I'm going to go and tell her now. I will definitely include what happens tomorrow in my next entry.

Robin


	21. 020

**Cyborg**

Dear Diary,

It looks like my plan worked! The other day, I saw BB and Rae goin' to the roller rink together. But that's in old news. More recently, I found that my old friend Angela is comin' to town. Wow, I haven't seen her since I was at least eight. She moved away to Canada. Sure, we kept in a lil' contact through letters and e-mail, but she doesn't know what I do for a living. 'Course she knows about my accident and how I'm half robot now, but she hasn't seen me. It's gonna be a blast with her.

I told the others about her. I feel a little strange though, cuz I heard Raven mutter somethin' under her breath. Ha! She still don't know it was me who did the letters. Guess they never will. It was for their own good though, at least they together now and stuff. Anyways, Angela's comin' tomorrow and I feel a little weird. Cuz, you know, I'm goin' out with Bee now and I used to have this lil' secret crush on Angela, but she never knew. I just hope it worn off by now, ya know what I mean? She's gonna sure be surprised when she sees that I'm a superhero now.

And I know for sure that Rae and BB have somethin' goin' on because of they way they act. They're always lookin' at each other, like glancing around to one another…and they always go off in groups when we're in a battle, which we haven't had in a while.

Anyway, I have to go and prepare for Angela.

Cyborg


	22. Special 02

Hello everyone! Let me first say, that I (stupidly) left the Cyborg entry that goes before this at home, but it will be soon restored. Until then, please enjoy this chapter. This is another Narrators point of view; I know some of you have wanted to see what everyone's revenge on Cyborg would be. I have to just thank Regreme for helping me work out the perfect revenge. Without him, this chapter would have probably sucked. Anyway, I just also want to say that this story has gotten a lot more reviews than I ever have imagined, and I'm so glad that everyone likes it so much. I just have to majorly apologize for not thanking reviewers one-by-one like I've done in earlier chapters. It's going to have to stay like that; otherwise I won't have the time to put up chapters. If you want one of your reviews replied to, and then just write "reply" in it, and I'll do it. It's just that, I never thought I would get over 100 reviews for ANY fanfiction, especially this one. I'm not even sure why everyone likes this one so much. But I'm really glad that this story puts a smile on some of your faces.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do own the character "Angela" so don't use her without my consent please. This story was written for personal and public entertainment reasons only.**

**Narrators POV: Revenge on Cyborg**

"This is it…the perfect revenge," Raven said. The only light in her room, besides candles, was from the laptop that was sitting on her lap. The light reflected off of her face eerily as she grinned deviously.

Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably, with his hands under his thighs. He glanced over to the laptop, and then quickly around the room. Nobody was allowed in Raven's room…but he was sitting right next to her, on her bed. He noticed that her room smelled like lavender. He soon discovered that the source of the smell came not only from her perfume, but from the many lavender candles on her dressers and shelves. "Are you sure this is gonna work?" Beast Boy asked.

"Almost positive," she responded, typing vigorously. "All I need to do now is make sure that this can properly hack into Cyborg's mainframe controlling his central limbs and joints."

Beast Boy continued to glance around the room. He almost felt scared because of the dark mysterious room, but it was all soothed by Raven's presence. He knew that she would never hurt him…purposely, at least.

"Damn," Raven uttered.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked, his eyes wandering to the laptop screen. A blue box popped up, with the word "PASSWORD" in bold at the top.

"I don't know his password."

He felt a weight sink to the bottom of his stomach in disappointment, before his eyes lit up again. "Wait, I think I know it!" Raven looked over to him. "Try: Victor Stone."

"Access denied," Raven reported.

"I think he might've changed it. Try Sarasim."

"Access denied," Raven repeated.

"Try Bumblebee, and if that doesn't work, try Cyborg."

Raven did as he suggested. "Still no use…hold on, I think I have an idea." She typed something else, longer than the other words, and the word "Welcome" appeared at the top of the next page. "Bingo," she said softly.

"What was it?" Beast Boy asked, his ears perking up.

"You don't wanna know," she replied with a smirk.

"Aw, c'mon, tell me."

"Well…it was: Beast Boy is annoying."

"Now we're really getting revenge," Beast Boy said, before pounding one fist against the palm of his open hand.

Raven scrolled down throughout the options. She decided to take a little detour through his mind. "This is really wrong," she said, scanning the files with her eyes. "But yet so fun," she added. Yes, they both felt guilty for this, but they would tell him everything at the end.

"Ooh, go to the Beast Boy file," he said.

Raven clicked enter once "Beast Boy" file was highlighted. It opened in a new box on the screen. After the two revenge-seekers skimmed the unimportant information, they finally found the good stuff. It read:

**Beast Boy is an annoying little grass stain who needs a lesson in good tasting food. Also, he cheats on Gamestation sometimes. I know he likes Raven because of the way he always looks at her. Plus, I found a page in his journal where he admits that she looks "very…nice." Also, I saw him say that he thought her hair smelled-**

Beast Boy quickly pressed the "ESC" key, closing that window. "Enough of that," he said nervously, his face obviously red. "Let's see what he wrote about you now."

Raven grinned to herself and heard a book fall out of her bookshelf. She turned around, slightly surprised by the unexpected thud. The used her telekinesis to place the book back in the shelf. After doing that, she went down to the "Raven" file. The interesting parts said:

**Raven is a good friend and she knows how to hold a conversation. There have been times where she's talked to me because I was upset and her words helped a lot. I also couldn't help but notice that she looks _fine_ in her uniform, especially when she first wakes up and she doesn't put on her cloak. I'd go for her if it wasn't for-**

This time, Raven pressed the "ESC" key, closing the window. "Now, let's focus on the important things, shall we? The sun is almost rising." She left his mind area, and looked down at the central limbs. In that area, the choices were: Hands, Feet, Legs, Arms, and Head. And there were joint choices too. "Let's take him out for a test ride, shall we?" she asked.

"Great idea," he said, leaning closer. In the corner of the laptop was a camera monitoring Cyborg's movement. Beast Boy couldn't help but feel the least bit awkward leaning so close to her, because he could smell her hair. He tried to focus on the camera and watched as Raven made him walk out of bed, and then into the kitchen. Then, she made him go up to Raven's door and knock. Beast Boy smiled as he heard the knock on her door.

"And he doesn't know this is happening because…"

"Because his mind isn't aware of it, unless I make him aware of it. And I_ will_ make him aware of it today. I'm going to put him back in his bed for now. Now here's the plan…" Raven explained the entire plan to Beast Boy and they both loved it. Everything would be perfect.

**Six Hours Later…**

_At the airport._

Cyborg waited in the airport. He saw the plane that Angela was supposedly coming in, and he searched the crowd for somebody who looked at least something like her. He couldn't find anybody at all. Nobody looked like the Angela he used to know. Right before turning around, and deciding to ask a clerk or secretary, he felt a faint tap on his shoulder. He turned around, and saw…Angela.

She looked very different than she used to. Her curly brown hair replaced with pure strawberry blonde silk. Her once dull grey eyes were now shimmering sapphire gems, and Cyborg's eyes widened in amazement. "Angela?"

"Victor?" she chirped.

"You look so…different," Cyborg said, still taking in the fact that she was…beautiful now…like…more beautiful than before.

"So do you," she said, taking his hand and stroking the metal that once was soft skin.

"So…uh, Angela, how long are you in town for?"

"Only one day, Victor, I'm sorry. Plans were changed, and my fiancé waits for me in Europe."

Cyborg nodded. "That's alright, at least I get so finally see you. It's been so long…here; let me take you to my home. I want you to meet my friends that I live with."

"Alright," she said, following his lead.

"And by the way," he added, "You can call me Cyborg now."

"And you can call me Angel," she replied.

_At the tower._

"Have you seen our friend Raven around lately?" Starfire asked Robin.

"I saw her this morning, she came into the kitchen to drink herbal tea, but since then I haven't. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Beast Boy much either." Robin thought about what he just said and grinned. "They're probably together somewhere."

"Please, Robin, open to me the secret of what you are cooking."

"It's just a casual lunch for us, Cyborg, and his guest. It's spaghetti and meatballs."

"Ah, and the spaghetti are the wonderful tasting sphere-shaped portions?"

"No, those are the meatballs. The spaghetti is the…other thing," Robin explained. He smiled and admired Starfire's joyful expression. _'You've done it again,'_ he thought. '_You've made me fall in love with you all over again.'_

Beast Boy and Raven casually walked out of the hallway and into the living room. Raven held the laptop under her arm, and Beast Boy had his hands in his pockets.

"Haven't seen you two all day," Robin said, walking away from the stove. Starfire continued to stand over it and watch it bubble. "What have you been up to?"

"I was playing video games in Cyborg's room," Beast Boy lied.

"Novels. Dark novels," Raven lied as well.

"Shall you two join us in the feast of the Spaghetti and balls of meat?" Starfire asked, joining Robin.

"Does nobody remember that I don't eat meat?" Beast Boy asked.

"What about you, friend Raven. Will you be joining us?"

"I'm full," she said, setting the laptop on her lap. She opened it and began typing.

Starfire and Robin shrugged before returning to the stove. Beast Boy tried not to sit too close to Raven. He didn't want to make anybody else suspect anything of their plan. They had to sit on the end of the couch though, so nobody could see what they were doing. Raven signaled, and left to go into her room. Beast Boy grabbed the remote for the television and began watching an old NASCAR race. '_So far, so good,_' he thought.

"He's in the T-car," Raven said to herself, as she focused on the camera in the corner of the screen. She put on a pair of headphones and listened to their conversation.

"Before we get to my place," Cyborg started. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Angela asked.

"Well…I don't have a normal job."

"A lot of people don't have normal jobs, Vic-I mean Cyborg."

"Yeah well…I might as well, just tell ya now, seein' as we're almost there." Cyborg sighed. "I'm a superhero. I am a member of the Teen Titans."

Angela gasped. "So that's why you looked so familiar!" her Texan accent bellowed. "You mean you work alongside Robin…and Raven?"

Cyborg nodded. "And this…is my house."

"It's so big!" she exclaimed. (a/n: If you were thinking what I think you were thinking, then you're a pervert!)

Raven shut the laptop. They were here. It was time for her and Beast Boy to put their plan into action. Raven coughed and Beast Boy looked around. Nobody else noticed, good. He stood up, and clicked off the television.

"Be right back, guys," he declared, walking into the hallway. He turned into the direction towards his room, but then morphed into a mouse where he scurried the other way into Raven's room. She took off her headphones, and turned the volume low on the laptop. They would be right in the next room, so they would be able to hear. Beast Boy checked to make sure that the laptop was correctly hooked up to a VCR that was plugged into Raven's room.

Once everything was in place, Raven muttered, "Action."

Beast Boy morphed into a fly, and flew into the living room to watch Cyborg and Angela walk in. The elevator door slid open, and there Cyborg and Angela stood. Beast Boy lingered in the air for a moment before returning with Raven. "How early should we start?"

"How about now?"

"Brilliant," he agreed.

_In the main room_

"Robin, this is Angel…Angel, this is Robin," Cyborg said. He put his arm around Angel's back to push her gently forward towards Robin. This was where Raven and Beast Boy came in. Suddenly, his arm went down from her upper back to her lower back…to lower…and lower…Angel let out a small squeak and turned around to glare at Cyborg. "That was not intentional," he said, turning red.

Angel gave him a nervous smile as she moved forward to shake Robin's hand. "Nice to meet you, Robin, I've heard so much about you."

- -

Beast Boy held his stomach as he fell back laughing very hard. Raven's smile grew as her eyes shifted from Beast Boy to the screen. "That was so awesome," he whispered.

"Shh, now keep quiet before they hear us. I sense another opportunity coming up," Raven said.

- -

"And this is Starfire," Cyborg said, gesturing towards her. His hand unwillingly wandered from Starfire's direction to Angel's chest.

"Cyborg," Robin said, his eyes widening.

Angel looked down and narrowed her eyes at Cyborg's hand. "What exactly are you trying to do?"

Cyborg glanced over to his hand and quickly removed it. "I swear, I have no idea what is happening. Something must be wrong with my control system," he said, glancing down at his hand. "I'm really sorry though."

Angela nodded.

"Hey, where are Raven and Beast Boy?" Robin asked, looking around.

Cyborg shrugged.

- -

"You're so brilliant!" Beast Boy said to Raven. "He must be so embarrassed!"

"Let's just say that revenge is my specialty." Raven chuckled softly. She was, however, beginning to feel bad for Cyborg, though her thirst for revenge was not yet quenched.

- -

"I made some pasta," Robin said. "If you two would care for any…"

"Sure, I am pretty hungry. There's no good food on the airplane." Angel said.

"I could use some fuel for my engine too," Cyborg said, rubbing his stomach.

They all sat down at the table. Cyborg sat next to Angel and Starfire sat next to Robin.

"Robin, I thought you called this invention…spaghetti?"

"Pasta is just another word for it, Starfire."

Cyborg read the confused look on Angel's face. "Starfire is from another planet…she's from Tamaran, which is why she's not familiar with earthly-" Cyborg was cut off because of his body involuntarily being brought closer into a kiss with Angel. Though it was only a small peck on the lips, it took them both by surprise.

Angel stood up. "Alright, I want to know what's going on," she said. She stood outside of the booth with her arms crossed.

"I do too," replied Cyborg. "Be right back, I have to go check my systems."

- -

"Crap, Cyborg is coming this way. Come on, we have to move!" Beast Boy and Raven stood as they both dashed for her room. They scrambled away, but Beast Boy tripped on a thick wire, and fell right on top of Raven…in a rather suggestive position. Before he had a chance to move, Cyborg came through the hallway, stopped, and glared at them. Of course he had the right to suspect something since headphones were on Raven and Beast Boy's headphones were half off, they were entangled in many of cords, and the laptop lay on the floor upside-down, but open.

"Alright you guys, I wanna know what's going on…" he said. "And I want to know now." Beast Boy and Raven exchanged glances as they both stood. They willfully and mournfully followed Cyborg into his room. "What have you been doing to my body?" Beast Boy glanced over to Raven again, not knowing how to respond.

"I took my laptop and hacked into your mainframe system to control your central limbs in order to seek revenge for what you did to Beast Boy and me."

"WHAT!" he shouted, steam almost coming out of his ears.

"And unless you cut the crap," Beast Boy started.

"We've got the perfect blackmail," Raven finished. She took a black tape out of inside of her cloak.

"We have this entire thing on tape," Beast Boy explained.

"And we're pretty much sure that you wouldn't want Bumblebee to see this."

Cyborg cooled down a little bit and stared that them. "Look. First of all, you guys had better go out there and explain to Angel what you've been doing. Second of all…why do y'all wanna get revenge on me? I'm the one that got y'all two together…and ya know you two wanted each other."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Because we didn't really write those notes to each other, and it could have turned out horrible. Not to mention that this entire thing was extremely embarrassing. So you'd better stop your little games, before we show this little tape to Bumblebee and she gets angry."

"Fine," he replied through grit teeth. "Now get out there and explain!" he shouted. Cyborg walked into the living room and Beast Boy and Raven followed him. "These," he explained, "are the prosecutors."

Beast Boy dropped his head back and sighed. "We hacked into his body to make him do that stuff to you."

"For a good reason," Raven added tonelessly.

"This is Raven, and this is Beast Boy."

Angel nodded. "I had a feeling that wasn't you doing those things because I know that you're not like that."

"How about we start over and forget any of this ever happened," Robin said, smirking at their little devious plan.

"Glorious! I shall serve the 'pasta' this time!" Starfire exclaimed.

'_I guess everything turned out great. We have the blackmail, and Raven doesn't hate me yet. I think I really am in love,_' Beast Boy thought.

He must have forgotten that Raven has telepathy though. "I am too," she said to him softly, so that nobody else could hear. Beast Boy looked at her startled, but then realized that she did have telepathy. He chucked nervously turning red, and Raven smirked. '_I really am_,' Raven repeated, in her mind. (Not to mention the blender turned on by itself as an effect of Raven's emotions.)


	23. 021

Hey everyone! Listen; remember how in Robin's entry he promised to spend the entire day with Starfire? Well, I was going to put that in the last chapter along with Cyborg's revenge, but then I realized, if I had done that, then it wouldn't be as interesting to read Starfire and Robin's. Kind of like last time, everyone just kind of put into their own words what happened. So, this is Starfire telling us what happened on her day spent with just her and Robin.

**Starfire**

Dear Diary,

Today, Robin spent the complete day with me. It was wondrous! Once I awakened, I first walked to the room of bath. On my journey there, Robin met me with a bouquet of flowers that he calls "lilies". I felt embarrassed because my hair was certainly not the greatest, and I had no opportunity to brush it yet. I smiled and took the flowers. He kissed me on the cheek and told me that today was 'our day'. I pointed out to him that Cyborg had a friend coming over. He told me that he would not let it interfere. That caused me to smile. I am most sure that I am happy with Robin. The most favored part is that Robin knows how I feel about him, and he did not run away like Glodrin did. (See entry Starfire#1)

After my unexpected meeting with Robin, I proceeded on with my day, which included going into the tub with raining water (still having troubles getting the words right) and then fixing my hair. Robin had informed me to dress in clothes other than my purple skirt and tank top. I searched my wardrobe, and found one other thing to wear: it was a dark blue shirt that closely resembled my purple one, only it had a star in the center of it. I also found this contraption that I remember trying on once. They were called "pants". I had only worn them once before, because it felt awkward having both of my legs separately enwrapped in fabric. The only dissimilarity between them and the standard style of pants was that they were short and only went down to my upper legs, which I believe are called "thighs".

As for my hair, I put it up in a bun using many barrettes, and I took a flower off of the bouquet and put it in my hair as well.

Moving on, I met Robin in the main room. He was wearing jeans like me, only his went down all of the way. He was also wearing a black shirt with no sleeves. The only thing that looked familiar was his mask. He inquired if I wanted to go to the park, and I accepted. He led me outside, where we journeyed to the park and walked about. We talked about many topics. Happy topics, sad, funny, and important topics…

I also told him something that I had never told anybody before. I told him about Gronag. I have never opened to anybody the story of Gronag and me.

I suppose I shall explain to you what happened because it is late, and I am in no mood for sleep.

Back on my home planet, Tamaran, I knew a boy named Gronag. I was twelve and he was seventeen. He befriended me and I told him everything. I also found him seemingly attractive. My parents had warned me about Gronag, and how I should be very careful around him because he was older. My brother was friends with him. Gronag would do so many things for me. He would buy me things, tell me I was beautiful, and I believed him. Even some days he would talk to me about the special mating that goes on between opposite sexes.

That topic made me uncomfortable, but at the time I thought that, that was how I was supposed to feel. Once or twice he would put his arm around me and it felt pleasant. Gronag was always more of another older brother to me…he called me names such as 'hefnarg' and 'gloriag' which are equivalent to your words 'darling' and 'honey'. I enjoyed being called those names, but being any closer to him would make me feel odd. Then…one day, he took me to his secret spot. It turned out to be by this beautiful lake. I did not think anything of it then.

Gronag began to touch me and cause me to laugh. It was much like how 'tickling' is on this planet. Before long, he had me under him, but he was holding me there. I wanted to move, but I could not. I tried to act like nothing was going on. He looked at me in a mean way and ordered me to strip. I objected to that order and tried to get my starbolts to work. He was holding down my hands, so they could not. I was so young, so I did not have the power that I have now. He…well, he ended up stripping me himself and participated with me in the mating between opposite sexes. I did not want to do it, and it hurt so much.

When I explained that to Robin, he got angry right away and demanded to know where Gronag was so that he would fight him himself. I smiled and told Robin that it was very kind of him to worry about me like that. I told him the truth. That Gronag got locked up and when he did get out, he was banished from Tamaran. Most likely, he was dead, but nothing was confirmed.

Robin told me that he was so glad that I could trust him. As I headed towards the ending of my tale, I began to tear up. I explained to Robin how many long time spans that would be equal to earth months, I felt weak and polluted. I told my parents and my guardian, so they were the ones who put him away. I also explained to Robin that if he did not want to see me anymore, he did not have to.

He noticed my tears, and we were sitting on a bench in the park at that time. He wrapped his arms around me and assured me that everything would be alright and that nothing in the world could stop him from loving me. I rested my head against his check and appreciated his arms around my body. I wrapped my own around his abdomen area. I felt him kiss my head once or twice. I am not sure if this was a good thing or not, but I wished to remain in that position for all eternity. Eventually, I had to let go, and he took his thumb to wipe the remaining tears that streamed down my cheeks. It felt so extraordinary having somebody's support. Robin also told me that if I ever felt uncomfortable about himself that I had to tell him right away. I told him that I would but I could never see myself feeling uncomfortable around him.

After regrouping me, we went to the movie theatre. We watched a movie titled "Shrek". It was a sweet movie about a guy who is an ogre named Shrek who is given the task of rescuing a princess from the tallest tower. They end up falling in love, but the Princess, whose name is Fiona, turns out to be an ogre too, so she gets married to Shrek instead of the prince.

Once the movie ended, Robin told me that we had to go back to the tower. Cyborg and his friend would be arriving soon. He told me that I could help him in the making of 'spaghetti'. Of course I confused that word for the most delicious balls of meat. It tasted most delicious. Cyborg and his friend thought so too. It got slightly awkward when Cyborg kept touching Angel. It turned out to be a joke by Raven and Beast Boy. I forgot how they did it though.

We told Cyborg and Angel that we were going out and would be back later. Robin and I went to a carnival that was in town. We stayed until dusk, but we enjoyed ourselves. It was only my second time going to a convention such as that one. We rode on some of the rides, and he played with me the games in which you win something. One game was that we had to hit some cans with a ball. I did not know that we had to use a ball, so I used my starbolts the first time. The worker seemed to get mad, so we had to go to a different one.

There was another game where we had to shoot water from a water gun and get it into a small hole. I kept losing that, so Robin played once for me. He won me a large pink bear. I have that bear sitting on my bed right now. I shall cherish that forever, just as I cherish the locket that I only take off for getting wet and sleep.

The last ride that we went on was the Ferris wheel. The sight was beautiful just like last time. We kissed this time though, so it seemed much more magical. We were not aware that the ride had stopped because we had been so involved with each other. The ride controller had to catch our attention. Then we had to walk off with my bear. I chose to name her Fiona after the princess in "Shrek".

We headed home after that, and both of us were tired. I told him that I had the most wonderful time with him today. He told me that if he had the chance to take this day last forever, he would. I came in my room and decided to write in you. Also, Cyborg's friend has left, so we did not get to say the proper goodbye.

Nevertheless, I had an unexplainably great day with Robin.

Starfire


	24. 022

**Raven**

Dear Diary,

The revenge took place. I must say, it turned out better than I expected it to. Everything went according to plan…only Cyborg found out before he was supposed to. Beast Boy and I went to run into my room, but he fell on a cord and tripped. He fell on top of me. It did feel weird for a moment or two. I could have sworn that I heard a light bulb burst, but that may have been just me.

All I have to say is that Cyborg learned his lesson. I have the tape of everything that happened in a special place. We threatened to show Bumblebee the tape unless he were to stop trying to run me and Beast Boy's life. I have to admit, we had fun…which is odd, because I don't enjoy having fun often.

I've noticed that I haven't been meditating as often. I feel kind of bad because I don't really let Beast Boy get too close to me. I'm too much afraid of hurting him still. I really want to do something to show him my affection without worrying about hurting him in some way. I've also noticed that so far, my entire diary has been focused on Beast Boy. I don't know what else I could possibly write about.

I remember a while ago, I destroyed my diary out of pure rage. It was from when Terra was around. Back then, I had no reason why, but I felt so jealous of Terra. I sensed something evil around her, but even if I tried to tell Beast Boy, he would have never listened. As horrible as this may sound…I never want Terra to come back. There is just too much of a chance of her ruining everything.

I did take Beast Boy into my room for the first time today. He had never been in there…only that one other time when he and Cyborg snuck into Nevermore. I really hope I didn't scare him. I mean, my room is very dark. I am very dark. I'm afraid of scaring him. I was mortified that he would do something to get stuck in Nevermore forever. It was enough that he broke into my room, but he could have discovered so much. My emotions never hold back. I could have never thought the whole incident would bring us closer.

I still remember that one time with Malchior. I mean, of course I remember. I could never forget that. I thought he was the only one who could understand me, but he didn't understand me. Even if he _did_, he wasn't the only one. I hugged Beast Boy at the end of the day…I remember that I felt so good afterwards that. But of course, like the stubborn girl that I am, I ignored all traces of the feelings. I never thought that I could be capable of love. Eventually, I came to the decision that I only momentarily felt that in order to try and get over Malchior. But now I know…I really love him.

Ah well, I've began to rant again. I might as well move away from my reminiscences and just move on I suppose. I'm going to meditate for a while and then hopefully get some sleep.

Raven


	25. 023

Hey. I've been super uber lazy so I'm really truly sorry for not replying to your reviews. I would like to thank Kazzy though, for giving me the motivation that I needed to finally update. By the way, if you've noticed, the reason why there's a number next to each chapter is because of this new "layout" for For some reason now, it won't let me put a chapter with the same name as another. Very confusing indeed. Ah yes, that reminds me. I have a question real quick because I looked in FAQ and couldn't find it and my best guess is that this fanfiction of mine is the most popular so I have more chance of getting an answer. Anyway, when I go to create a new Teen Titans fanfiction or to edit an old on, it has two options. They both are "Character 1: and Character 2:" What the hell are they for! I'm confuzzled! Help please? Anyway, on with the fic!

**Beast Boy**

DUDE DIARY,

Yesterday was like one of the best. days. ever. Okay, first of all, Raven used her laptop to hack into Cyborg's main system and everything. Then we saw some pretty embarassing stuff, like how Cyborg thinks Raven looks fine and how he saw me say how Raven's hair smelled like sweet, sweet lavender. But anyway. We totally got Cyborg back and Raven has the tape of him feeling up his friend Angel.

Then at the end of the day, I thought in my head 'at least she doesn't hate me. I think I'm really in love.' and she's all telepathic and stuff so she says "me too"

DUDE! Raven is absolutely for sure in love with me. I don't even know how to react. Of course I kept my cool back there because...well, because I'm Beast Boy. THE LUCKIEST GUY ON EARTH! We're going places, I really know it. Wow, I really love her. The best part is, her emotions haven't like destroyed the universe yet. I'm still living aren't I? I'm living happily. She couldn't possibly be as excited as I am. It's because she has self control. That's what I love about her. Behind her whole 'dark girl' image, she's a really down-to-earth normal person.

I swear, no other girl I've ever liked have made me feel this way. It's. Only. Raven. I know she's the one. My true love, my soul mate. We should get married and have children.

If I'm grey and she's green...wait, it's the other way around, isn't it? Would that make our children a combination? Or will the girls be grey and the guys be green? Or maybe the girls will be green and the guys will be grey. Why am I even thinking about this? I know...because I'm in love!

Wow I can't believe I almost forgot!

Raven let me in her room yesterday. Her room. Her room! The place that she never lets anyone go in. She didn't make a big deal out of it or anything. It's so cool and it smells great. It must the scented candles or her perfume. It's probably her. I was sitting right next to her on her bed. It felt so great. I miss her. I feel like going into her room, scooping her up, and giving her a kiss. I mustn't get carried away now.

3 I LOVE RAVEN. 3

3 I LOVE RAVEN. 3

3 I LOVE RAVEN. 3

**Mrs. Raven Beast Boy**

**Mr. Beast Boy Raven**

**Mrs. Beast boy Raven**

**Mr. Raven Beast Boy**

**Mrs. Raven Logan**

It all works out so well. Alright. This is completely first grade. I need to stop...but I can't!

I have to go CALM DOWN. Before I end up tearing this diary to shreds out of complete bliss.

SHE LOVES ME.

SHE LOVES ME NOT.

**SHE LOVES ME**.

BeAsT bOy!


	26. 024

I'm currently somewhat pissed at thesite because they deleted my fic "U Make Me Wanna" which was the sequel to "Have You Ever" the reason for deletion was "posting of unorgional lyrics" It's a song fic for cryin' out loud! sighs Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**Robin**

Dear Diary,

I did it. Just like I promised. Star and I spent the entire day together. I _was_ worried that maybe we'd get interrupted by a criminal or some bad guy, but we didn't. It's like, the day was meant for us to spend it together. I think it was really important that I spent all of that time with her, because I found out a lot of stuff that I never knew about Starfire before. I was really astonished with how much that she trusted me with knowing.

I started the day off with giving her a bouquet of lilies. She wasn't even dressed (yes, she _was_ wearing clothes!) and I still thought she looked beautiful. The idea that Cyborg's friend would be coming soon passed through my mind, and I assured her that it wouldn't interfere.

I met her about an hour later in the living room. I decided to wear baggy jeans and a sleeveless tee. I haven't worn actual clothes in so long. It really was a relief to get out of my tight…tights. I wouldn't, however, take off my mask.

As for Starfire…she looked beautiful. She wore a dark blue tee-shirt with a star in the middle, and she wore denim shorts. She put her hair up in a bun and she put in a lily that was the bouquet that I gave her. She looked so wonderful. I have to stop before I begin to gush again.

Star and I talked about everything. I mean everything. Our many topics somehow led to Starfire's tragic tale. I was astounded by how much she trusted me with knowing. I'll explain what she told me…it's very shocking. Very shocking indeed.

There was a boy on her home planet named Gronag. She was friends with him…but she also had somewhat of a crush on him. Her parents warned her, but she didn't listen because she found him sweet. Then he started to hit on her. And one day…when it was just him and Star…he…I don't even want to say the word…he _raped_ her.

I was furious. I downright demanded to know where this 'Gronag' was, so that I could show him America's way of punishment. I was not going to let this guy get away. That was when Starfire told me that he got locked up, and then he escaped. Tamaran banished him from the planet, and he was most likely dead, but it was unconfirmed

She told me about how she felt so dirty, weak, and useless for so long after that.

Then she said something that really surprised me. She told me that if I didn't want to see her anymore, that I didn't have to. She started to cry, so I wrapped my arms around her and told her that everything would be alright and nothing could ever stop me from loving her. I wiped the tears from her eyes and she smiled faintly. I also made sure to tell her that if I ever made her feel uncomfortable around me, like she felt around Gronag, that she should tell me immediately. Then she told me that she could never see herself feeling uncomfortable around me.

I figured that we needed some happiness, so I took her to see Shrek. I could tell that Starfire liked it very much. After that we had to go back to the tower to make lunch for Cyborg and his friend Angel. The thing is, Cyborg got a little…touchy with her. She became very offended, before we found that Beast Boy and Raven had been hacking into his main frame computer, and controlling him to touch her in various places. It was actually kind of funny. After lunch they left, and I took Starfire to the carnival.

Starfire and I rode the ride and played a few games. She didn't know that she wasn't supposed to use her Starbolts for the games, so we got in a little trouble there. I did win her a teddy bear that she decided to name Fiona after a character in the movie.

We went home to see that Cyborg's friend had left, and we didn't get to say goodbye because we stayed out too long. So anyway, I'm glad I had the opportunity to spend a day with Starfire. I found out a lot of stuff that now let's me know her better. I'm just so glad that she feels the same way about me as I feel about her.

Robin


	27. 025

**Cyborg**

Dear Diary,

Those little stinkers. That green little grass stain and that little girlfriend of his. They got me back for nothing at all! Remember when I said Angela (who now is called Angel) was coming over? Well, she came and those two little trouble makers screwed everything up. They somehow hacked into my mainframe _body_ and controlled me every move. They used me like a puppet! They made me touch Angel in places unmentionable! Even that spiky haired little runt found it funny. It's a good thing that they explained it all to Angel, otherwise she would have thought I was a sick person.

You know what the worst part is? I can't do anything about it! It's not like I can get revenge, because they somehow recorded the entire thing. They threatened to show it to Bee. That's the _last_ thing she needs to see. Man, she already suspects me of cheating. _Women…_ Can't live with em' can't live without em'.

Hmm…it seems like now that the team is all divided in couples, we haven't really been spendin all that time together….like all of us together. It's always BB and Rae, Star and Rob, and Bee and me. I dunno when the last time we _all_ went out for pizza was. Tomorrow, I'm going to suggest that we go out for pizza and just chill.

Anyway, I _now_ have to go and change my password because SOME little annoying kids found out that my password is 'Beast Boy is annoying.' I gotta change it to something a lil' _less_ obvious.

Peace Out

Cyborg


	28. 026

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've had a lot going on. I'm finally out of summer camp though, so hopefully I'll be able to update more often. Maybe, maybe not. Hey, did you see on it said that Terra might be coming back for the fifth season? I can only wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Anyway, I hope you like and as for the length, I think I'm going to keep it short because they're diary entries and after all, how much time does a superhero have to write in his/her diary?

**Starfire**

Dear Diary,

I do not yet completely understand earthly ways. I do not understand why one human would wish to hurt another…it does not make sense. Today, we had to break up a gathering in which Robin referred to as a 'riot'. People were actually attempting to scratch and pull at the one in front of them. This upsets me very much. Where I come from, everything is lived in happiness. When my planet went to war, it surprised me so.

I asked Robin about this as soon as we returned to the tower. He told me that that is the way humans think. I asked of him if he ever thought like that and he told me 'no'. Then he told me that the only person he had ever thought of actually _killing_ was the man who killed his parents. It must have been difficult with Robin growing up with no parents. I could not imagine surviving without a parental figure. That is precisely when Robin told me that he _did _have a parental figure. He said that Batman was his parental figure.

Sometimes I contemplate the life of Robin. He seems like everything is perfectly unharmed, when really he went through a graffload of problems. I wonder how my life would be different if I had never met him.

I must truly thank Robin for all of those times that he has helped me, because it is so kind of him. He is always arranging things for me, and yet I feel that I do nothing. I feel that it would only be fair for me to somehow repay Robin for all of his kindness, love, and consideration. How I must repay him perplexes me much, but I know that it by some means must be done.

Please diary, help me deal with these emotions. Please help me find a way to make Robin feel that I care about him as much as he cares about me, because I do. I so, truly do.

-Starfire


	29. 027

**Raven**

Dear Diary,

Since what happened the other day, things have gotten closer between me and Beast Boy. Nothing really out-of-the-way romantic. We haven't gone out anywhere or anything, but whenever we're around the tower and nobody is really around, he always sort of slides my hand into his but as soon as somebody comes along, we both let go. I think it's because we really have better things to do than get teased for who we love. Though I have noticed that since the little prank we played on Cyborg, he had been laying off the teasing, though by laying off I mean that he still does it occasionally, but not as often as he used to.

I really can't get over that I'm with Beast Boy now. The scary thing is, I trust him more than I've ever trusted anybody in my life because I am just feeling something that I've never felt before. It's like this feeling of security that you have to feel in order to completely understand. I no longer see him as the annoying grass-stain, as Cyborg calls him. Sometimes I can't remember why I even thought he was annoying…and still sometimes I can. But I have noticed that since we started going out, he has been acting so much mature than I ever thought he was capable of.

When I look over my old diary entries and this new one, I can see in my writing how I've changed. How I'm becoming less and less like…well, depressed. I honestly have to admit I haven't smiled this much in so long. And ever since I started having these feelings, it has seemed like this is all I talk about in my diary entries, and I want to say something else…anything else. … No, I can't think of anything else.

I guess the only one on my mind is him…but is that so healthy?

-Raven


	30. 028

**A/N: **I know, I haven't updated in like forever, so I put up two chapters instead of my usual one. Sorry for the shortness. It's not like Beast Boy likes to write! Anyway, please review, and let me just thank everybody who has already done so. It brightens my day and I hope my fic does the same to you.

**Beast Boy**

Dear Diary,

Is it just me or has Raven been acting…different? I mean, sure, she meditates, but she isn't anywhere near as gloomy as she usually is. Maybe I'm bringing out an entirely new side to her? Maybe it has nothing to do with me at all…I hope it does. Then maybe she can show emotion without destroying the universe! That would be so awesome! Then we could enjoy everything together. Don't get me wrong, I love Raven the way she is now, but I would be so happy for her if she could only enjoy the thrills if _true_ happiness.

Call it cliché or whatever you want, but I just want her to be happy. Sometimes, I care about her happiness more than I care about my own. Her moods are definitely a lot happier than they used to be. Oh yeah, and I looked at my last diary entry…heh, I guess I was kind of really hyper. But it was great! A rush of happiness caused by Raven. And I thought miracles didn't happen.

I can't help but think that I don't make her happy enough. I know that there's nobody else that could make me so happy. Then again, sometimes I wonder if this is even real or not. I mean who would have thought in a million years that I, much less anybody else, would be dating Raven. The fact that it's ME…BEAST BOY…the one she supposedly _hated_ just confuses me all the more. Guess it's surprising how love works out, huh? Maybe Cyborg's little pranks aren't that bad. Mine are definitely better.

Raven also did something a little…un-Ravenlike. She wants to take me into her mind. Again. She knows that I want to know more about her, so she's going to allow me into her mind. Isn't that great! I _am_ nervous about it. Oh hell, I'm nervous about everything. I keep thinking I'm going to end up doing something stupid. I usually do, but hey, at least Raven laughs sometimes now. Things are working out just fine.

-BB


	31. 029

Finally! I got inspiration for this! I'd like a **HUGE** thank-you to those who have reviewed and stuck by me through my long road of writers block! If you still review, that would be _very_ appreciated. Hey, you never know, reviews might be what I need for inspiration!

**LET ME JUST SAY THAT I GOT THE INTERNET IN MY ROOM SO THERE SHALL BE NO DELAYS FOR FURTHER CHAPTERS. **(Unless of course my bad luck kicks in and it stops working, but I won't jinx it yet.)

**Robin**

Dear Diary,

I think I came down with the flu recently. I've been sneezing a lot, and my nose has definitely gone through hell. Are superhero's supposed to get sick? I don't think so. What does this mean? Am I so pathetic? It's just a sickness. I've been very weak lately as well. I can't go anywhere near the others in case I might get them sick as well. That would be horrible. I have to keep myself in the solitude of my room.

Starfire is trying to be helpful and I understand her intentions. She tries to bring me breakfast in bed, and tries out some 'Tamaranian' curing techniques that never seem to work. I just don't want her to get sick. I hate being sick. I hate it so much. You see, I like to be active. I do something all of the time. If I'm not playing video games, then I'm in the training center, working out. Well I can't play video games because Cyborg and Beast Boy might get sick as well. Now you know why I hate being sick.

I feel absolutely horrible. I'm lightheaded and I have a horrible cough. My throat is sore too. I feel guilty in a sense, for letting myself get sick. I know it may sound silly, but you can really prevent your own sicknesses. I despise being weak. What would happen if a villain decided to take the tower under attack? I'm not saying that I don't trust the others to go on without me, but what if they need me and I can't help? I've been sleeping and resting as much as possible in hope to get better, but nothing has changed.

Cyborg says I should see a doctor. I've never really told anybody this, but I'm not too fond of doctors. I'm going to try and avoid that option for as long as possible. But if I get even sicker…there's not much else that can be done. Oh well. I'm going to sleep now and write more later. Maybe Starfire will stop coming into my room with food and medicine long enough for me to get some sleep. I don't mind it really. It's just I'm really tired and…well see ya.

-Robin


	32. 030

**A/N: **Yeah, I haven't really updated in forever again, I'm sorry. I'll try to do it more often? Heh…

**Cyborg**

Dear Diary,

Not a lot's been going on. Robin's sick, and I'm tryin' not to catch whatever he's got. Raven and BB are still actin' just a step below lovey-dovey, and Star's around from time to time doin' whatever. I went out with Bumblebee last night, we went to some fancy bar called _The Blue Note_ and guess who we saw there. Jinx. Of _all _people. The this is, she wasn't even there to 'cause trouble. She was sittin' at the bar and drinkin' somethin'. Bee got a call on her communicator for some kinda trouble happening at Titans East, but she told me not to come, so I was at the bar alone. Then, that was when Jinx saw me there.

Man, she was drunk. She tried talkin' to me but I could hardly understand anythin' that came outta her mouth. I mean, I know I used to have a pretty big crush on her, but Bee's in my life now. Jinx began _hitting on me_. No joke. I honestly wasn't doin' _anything_, she kept tryin' to talk to me. She mumbled something about Gizmo and Mammoth being their usual selves, and how she was lonely or something like that. And then, you'll never guess what happened. She leaned over, and kissed me.

You know what happened at that very moment? Bee walked into the bar, right as Jinx was kissing me. I had no control over that whole thing. I admit, I didn't exactly push Jinx away immediately, but it wasn't my fault she decided to do that! Now Bumblebee's all pissed off at me. I'm not too happy wit Jinx either. All I know, is I don't wanna lose Bee. She means a lot to me, you know. I feel like a jerk for allowing Jinx to do that. I'm not givin' up until Bee knows that it wasn't intentional.

-Cy


	33. Special 03

**A/N:** I got random inspiration to continue this. I feel really bad for not continuing this. I would say that I'm gonna update more often, but I'm not too sure. I've also realized that I'm most comfortable with writing Teen Titans fanfics than others. Just because Teen Titans ended, does not mean that I shall stop writing! Even if I am the last Teen Titans fan on Earth! D Oh, and please tell me if this sucked. I haven't written in a while.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters in itttt. I'm just writing, leave me alone. . .;;

**Narrator's POV: In Your Mind**

"She saw you doing what?" Robin asked.

"It's not what it sounds like, man," Cyborg immediately said. "Bee left me there alone, and Jinx was _drunk_," he finished.

"Didn't you pull away when she kissed you?"

"Yes! Just...not right away..."

"No wonder why Bee—_Achoo!"_

"Bless ya," Cyborg said.

Robin sighed and rubbed his nose. "Thanks...anyway, like I was saying, I think you should do something special for her. Just show her that what you did with Jinx meant nothing."

"She's so damn stubborn! She won't answer my calls, texts, e-mails, nothin'!"

"Give her some time, Cyborg. She's probably hurt."

"Yeah, you're right." Cyborg sighed and walked over to the couch to watch some television.

"Friend Robin! How are you feeling?" an extremely chipper voice rang throughout the tower.

Robin, startled by the sudden loud voice, turned around and saw Starfire. "Still sick...a little better though," he explained, sniffling. His cold still hadn't gone away...and Starfire wanted to heal it.

"Perhaps you would like me to cook you a Tamaranian healing delicassy?" she asked.

"What's in this 'Tamaranian Healing Delicassy?'"

"It is simply the mucus of Tamaranian tree frogs, and bone tissue from the Marvoc of Blanzania!"

Robin's face went pale. "Uhh...no thanks Star. I think I'll just cook some chicken noodle soup..."

"Are you sure, Robin? It tastes simply delicious!" she insisted.

"I think I'm just going to lie down," he said, retreating to his room. Starfire quickly followed after him.

Cyborg shook his head and smiled.

- - -

The next day, Raven slept in a little late, due to being kept up the night before by Starfire's Tamaranian Illness-Healing Song. Sunlight danced through an open crack in the curtain and laid upon the sheets that Raven was beneath. She turned over and was instantly awoken. Raven glanced at the clock and realized that she had slept in. She pushed a lock of lavender-coloured hair behind her ear, and slipped out of bed. She stretched and yawned. The night before, she hadn't cared to take off her cloak; she was too tired to remember.

Quietly, she stepped out of her room and into the kitchen where the rest of the titans were. Beast Boy had his head down on the table, and was asleep. Robin lay on the couch asleep while Starfire sat beside him, holding a purple-coloured smoothie that she had previously attempted to convince him to drink. Cyborg stood at the counter eating as many sausages as he could in under a minute.

"Mornin' Rae. Nice change in the wardrobe," he said, with his mouth full.

"Huh?" she looked down and noticed the colour of her cloak. It was no longer as dark as it used to be! It had faded into a lighter shade of blue-purple. "Whoa," she said aloud. "It's not dark..."

"You know what this means right?"

"That my emotions have endured a great change and I shall no longer be weighed down as much by the gloomy depression that I was sure would stay?"

"No...it means ya still got the hotts for BB!"

She slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. "I should have known," she muttered.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire chirped loudly. "The colours of your cloak are changing! How glorious!" she graced Raven with one of her bone-crunching hugs. She bounced around and clapped.

"Mmphh," Beast Boy grumbled, slowly awakening. He stretched and yawned. "Raven, when did you wake up?" he asked, looking at the blur standing in front of him. He rubbed his eyes so he could see clearer. "Whoa, Raven! Your cloak!" he exclaimed, suddenly jumping from his seat and running up to her. He threw his arms around her. "Does this mean you can show your emotions more?" he asked, excitedly, taking a step back from the girl he loved so much.

Raven put the hood of her cloak down. A crash was heard from her bedroom and she turned red. "Sort of ... not completely yet, though. I've still a ways to go." She wondered a bit why her cloak didn't eventually change shades when this happened last time with Malchior.

Robin sat up and glanced over the back of the couch. "That's great, Raven," he said, sounding a bit groggy himself.

"Oh Robin, you have awoken from your slumber! Do you have an interest in the smoothie of wellness yet?"

"Not yet, Star. Ask me a little later."

"I do not understand! Last night, I even sang the Tamaranian Illness-healing song! It always works for me!"

Robin shrugged. "I probably just need some nice _quiet_ sleep and to drink plenty of _water_. That always works for me," he said, hoping that Starfire would catch his drift.

"I have just been struck with what you call ... inspiration! Robin, come!" she grabbed his wrist and whooshed past the others into Robin's bedroom.

"Poor guy," Cyborg commented. "Anyone up for a game of Gamestation? I got Invasion of the Monkey Overlords," he sang, hoping to tempt a certain green grass-stain.

"Nah," he replied.

"Whaa? Beast Boy? No Monkey Overlords? Ya sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said with a smile, subtly taking Raven's hand in his.

She smiled a bit and waited to hear something crash or fall. Nothing. Her smile grew, and she led Beast Boy into her room. "Today ... is the day that I wish to take you into my mind," she explained.

Beast Boy beamed. "You really mean it?"

"Yes." She took her mirror out from under a bunch of clothes in a drawer. "Are you sure that you can handle this?"

He nodded. "Yeah! Of course I can. I _love_ you, Rae."

She finally felt confident that all would go well. "Very well." She set the mirror on the floor in front of them. She closed her eyes and focused intently, and Beast Boy copied her motions. They both felt themselves being sucked into the mirror. That unknown world that was ... Raven's mind.

- - -

Starfire sat cross-legged on the end of Robin's bed. His neck and head was propped up by quite a few pillows, and a tissue box sat on his lap. "I'm fine now, Starfire. You don't have to be in here if you don't want to..." as much as he loved being with her, he really needed some rest, or else he would never get better!

"That is alright, Robin," she said. "Unless you would prefer it alone?" her eyes showed her sadness, and Robin wouldn't dare release it.

"No! It's fine that you're here," he said with a forced smile. "Would you mind it if I just slept for a little while?"

"Wondrous idea! I shall do so as well!" she crawled next to Robin in bed and fixed the pillows. "Have a good slumber, Robin." She whispered, and kissed him on the cheek. She slid under the covers next to him and closed her eyes.

Robin felt a little bad about it, he was afraid that she'd catch the cold he had. However, that thought lingered for only a few minutes, because he had fallen asleep too quickly to do anything about it.

- - -

"Amazing," Beast Boy muttered as he examined his surroundings. He hadn't been in her mind in so long. The ground was filled with crimson-coloured grass, with black roses growing out of it. The sky was black and stars shone bright, and the scent of something sweet was strong.

Raven bit her lip nervously. "Hopefully we won't run into any of my emotions ..." she said under her breath. "Come on," she said, leading him further.

As he walked, he continued to look around him. Everything seemed to be so calm, serene and quiet. "I hope we can run into a few of her emotions again," he said, once he was out of earshot from Raven.

Slightly distracted by a bright light coming from a stray doorway, Beast Boy wandered towards it. When Raven sensed that he was no longer close behind him, she turned around. "Beast Boy?" she caught him walking through the doorway. "Don't!" she ran to catch up to him, but it was too late. She had _really_ tried to avoid this part. She quickly hurried through the doorway as well.

"Beast Boy!" a cheerful voice squealed. "What a pleasure to see you!" an identical-Raven in a pink cloak ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "How are you?" she asked quickly, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Beast Boy felt himself blush. "I'm good," he answered with a smile.

"Oh Beast Boy!" she gushed. "I adore you so much!" she hugged his left arm tightly. "We make the perfect couple, don't you think!"

Raven walked into the door and saw Happiness bouncing up and down, resembling a hyper Starfire. "What are you doing?" she asked her emotion.

"I'm telling Beast Boy how much I love him!" she exclaimed happily.

Raven's eyes widened. "Beast Boy, let's go." she said quickly, before her emotion embarrassed her ... if she hadn't already.

"Please! Can't he stay?" Happiness begged.

"No," Raven said sternly. She grabbed Beast Boy's wrist and dragged him out of the semi-portal that belonged to happiness.

"Aw, but she looked so happy to see us!" Beast Boy pleaded, wanting to go back in.

"She looks happy to see _everyone_," Raven muttered. "I was hoping not to run into any of my emotions ..." she admitted. "They're embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed," Beast Boy said, slightly squeezing her hand. "I kind of like them. They're fun!"

Raven shook her head. "Not for me. Please, let's get this over with as fast as we can." Beast Boy shrugged and followed her. "And do me a favour? Please do not wander away like last time."

- - -

Cyborg grumbled to himself as his hand searched a compartment on his other arm, which contained his money. Finally, he grabbed a few pieces and put them on the counter. "Thanks," he said, before grabbing the bouquet and heading out of the store. He was up late the night before, not only because of Starfire's loud song, but also because he could not decide what to get for Bee. Flowers? Chocolates? A gift? All of the above?

He positioned the flowers carefully in his arm, as he held a red bag in his pther hand. What was he to say? This was the hardest part. He had been caught in the act of kissing another woman ... of all women, **Jinx**! Thinking of what to say, only made him feel more horrible. He hurried down the street to Titans East. '_I sure hope Bumblebee is there..._'

Cyborg knocked on the door of the tower. "Who is it?" a familiar voice said. It was Speedy.

"It's me, Cyborg. Let me up there, I got somethin' for Bee."

"No can do, man. Bumblebee isn't accepting visitors today. Sorry."

Cyborg felt his heart drop. "Come on, can't you just let me up there for a little bit? I gotta apologize to her. I did somethin' really stupid." Waiting for a response he heard none. He decided to continue. "Last night, I took her to a bar, and when she left with you guys to kick some butt, Jinx was there. And she was drunk. Outta nowhere, she kissed me. You gotta understand this. I made a big mistake. I didn't pull away when she did it, and Bee walked in. This is my chance, man. I gotta make it up to her. I _love_ her. I ain't never loved someone like this before. I can't lose her. I'd go insane, I swear." He heard a sniffle coming from the speaker. "Uh ... Speedy?"

"Cy?" the voice that came from the speaker was Bumblebee's.

"Bee ... let me up?"

The door unlocked and Cyborg stepped inside.

- - -

Beast Boy kept up closer to Raven than last time, and he hoped that he wouldn't be tempted to run stray again. "B-beast Boy?"

Raven stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Timidity...?"

A smaller grey-cloaked Raven stepped out from behind a pillar. "H-hello ..." she looked down shyly.

"Hey, shy-Raven." Beast Boy said. "What's up?"

"I-I'm so n-nervous that you're here...you might g-get scared or l-leave me or ..." she began to sob.

"No! Don't cry! I won't—" he looked over to Raven, who looked annoyed at her Timid emotion. Beast boy stepped closer to Timidity. "I won't leave you," he said softly. To make her feel a little better, he hugged her gently. He snuck a glance at Raven, whose face was now beet-red. She was blushing furiously, and so was Timidity.

"We gotta go," Raven said quickly to Timidity and led Beast Boy away.

"Hey, I remember her too! She was the one that kept apologizing for every mean thing you'd ever said!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Greeaat," she said sarcastically.

"C'mon Raven, these are your emotions!" he said, catching up to her and standing in front of her so she couldn't go on any further. He looked into her eyes. "Don't be embarrassed ... I'm not!"

"But they're _so_ annoying, how could you not be irritated?"

Beast Boy touched her face slightly. "Me? Irritated? The only time I get irritated is when Cyborg tries to shove meat down my throat." His smile was contagious, because Raven smiled a little bit as well. He turned forward and began walking again. "Your mind is totally awesome though. I don't think it's creepy or anything, if that's what you think."

"Thank you, Beast Boy."

- - -

A couple of hours later, Robin woke up, to see the ginger-haired beauty that he loved, still sleeping beside him. He didn't feel as dizzy as he did before, he felt a lot better. His nose was still stuffed, but he could swallow easily, without a sore throat, and his headache vanished. He wasn't sure what it was that made him better—the sleep, or the presence of Starfire next to him. He glanced at the clock and saw it was still early. As softly and quietly as he could, he got out of bed to go and take a shower. Hopefully before he returned, Starfire would be awake and he could share with her the news.

- - -

"Bee, do ya understand how sorry I am?" Cyborg had already given her the gifts he had purchased, and was now awaiting a final answer.

"Well, before I say or do anything, I gotta admit ... I've been havin' an affair wit Aqualad."

Cyborg's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "_WHAAT!_"

Bumblebee burst into laughter. "Hahaha! I couldn't resist! I'm just jokin' with ya. But you shoulda seen the look on your face! How's that for revenge?"

He blinked and then smiled. "So that means I'm forgiven?"

Bumblebee leaned in and kissed him. "Guess so."

- - -

"Come on Beast Boy, we've spent enough time in here, don't you agree?" asked Raven.

"Can't we stay just a little bit longer?"

"I think it's best if we head back ..." she said. Before she could do any further convincing, a raven in a black cloak appeared. "Oh no ..."

"Beast Boy," the emotion seductively said, walking towards him. "Has anyone ever told you how _sexy_ the colour green is?"

Beast Boy gulped. "Uhm ... not exactly _that_ way ..."

"Come here," she purred, leaning in to kiss him.

"No!" Raven shouted, pushing her emotion Lustful out of the way, but landing her own lips against Beast Boy's. She quickly pulled away. "Beast Boy, I—"

But before she could finish, Beast Boy had resumed the kiss. A giant crash was heard from behind them, and before they knew it, the two of them were flung out of the portal and back into Raven's room. "Whoa, how'd you do that?" Beast Boy asked. "And look! Your cloak—it's even lighter than before!" Beast Boy was right. Raven's cloak was now a lighter shade of blue. Sky-blue, to be exact. "We gotta do that again, sometime," he said.

Raven smirked. "Sure ... sometime."

**- - - - To Be Continued - - - -**


	34. 031

**A/N:** Oh, such a long delay. I started high school and yada yada, so my updating time is very limited. I shall not let this fic die however! I have plans for this one. I hope some people are still reading this! xD

Dear Diary,

Joyous day! Robin's sickness has cured at last! I had tried the Tamaranian Illness-Healing Song, and that did not help at all … at last I kissed him a good night and fell asleep next to him. Once he awoke from his slumber, all was cured! It is such great news to hear that my friends are well!

That is not the only good news around the Tower! Friend Raven's cloak is no longer dark – it has brightened. Twice! This means that she is gradually growing more and more control over her dangerous emotions. I believe it is because of Beast Boy. Ever since the two have grown close, such wondrous things have occurred between the two. I am happy!

Robin and I are remaining close together as well. I continue to feel the emotion called "love" towards him. Every day.

Some continual news of the good is that Cyborg and Bumblebee have "patched" what had "torn"? Cyborg apologized to her about sharing a kiss with Jinx. She was upset. I can understand. If another had shared a kiss with Robin, I would be angered!! All is well now. My friends and I are happy with how things are going as of now. Please let them continue?

- Starfire


End file.
